The New Kinda Family
by PartyTime1235
Summary: Megatron and Optimus became mates and now both Decpeticon and Autobot are living under one roof. The newly bonded couple wants to start a family, but they want human children. FLUFF AND BABIES!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Kinda Family**

_Prologue_

Author's Note: This is VERY AU but consists of Prime universe characters. Hope you enjoy and I don't own anything BTW.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee yawned, getting off of his berth. It was going to be a long day according to his adopted Carrier Ratchet and he wanted a good start to it. Opening his door, he walked into the new hall of their new base. Ever since Optimus and Megatron became bonded, they decided that both sides would live as one in one 'home'.<p>

Last Earth week, the newly bonded couple found an abandoned car assembly line in downtown Detroit. Since the Autobots and Decpeticons followed their leader and now that they became bonded, they went with them. Bee walked into the newly larger rec room and saw Bulkhead setting up some new TV's with Ratchet, "You're up, come help us!"

The yellow scout walked over and held the side Ratchet was currently holding. The medic hooked up the wires and things into the plug. Ratchet wasn't happy about what was going to happen, he still was against Con's, but he respected his leader no matter the choice's he made.

Once it was set up, the younger mechs went to get some morning energon. The Decpeticons were supposed to be arriving today along with more energon. Arcee was already in the storage room, grabbing herself a cube, "Hello mechs."

"Cee." Bulkhead said, grabbing a cube and leaving for the rec room.

Bumblebee brought Ratchet a cube of energon as well and four of the five members of Team Prime were making themselves comfortable. There wasn't much in there yet, but that would change. Ratchet and Optimus had an idea of what they wanted for the lay out. A couple of couches, some reclining chairs and maybe an energon table*.

Heavy footsteps came from the hallway away. Turning around, Bee saw his Sire figure coming down the hall. During the last stages of his youngling years, Optimus came into the 'family'. Now he was wondering if Megatron would be his step-Carrier or step-Sire. "Good morning Autobots."

"Morning boss." Bulk said.

The Prime nodded, "Bulkhead, others."

Arcee waved, sipping at her cube. Bumblebee took his empty cube and went to dispose of it. That's when he heard the sound of familiar jet engines coming closer. He beeped and whistled, warning the others.

Optimus smiled to himself and headed for the entrance while the rest of the team followed. Three jets, two cars and a helicopter landed then transformed. "Orion, so nice to see you again." Megatron said, walking up to his new mate.

The Prime smiled and hugged his mate, "It has been so long."

"It was one night." Starscream said, ruining the moment.

Airachnid elbowed him in the chest, "Knock it off Screamer."

Knockout and Breakdown came closer to the crowd of Cybertronians along with Soundwave. Optimus stepped back and cleared his throat, "Welcome to our new home." He said, heading for the entrance, with the other's on his tailpipe. They walked into the rec room and stood there, "Since we are still working on renovating rooms and getting them to accustom Cybertronians, we are forced to share quarters." Bee closed his optics and mentally groaned. He didn't want to share a room with anyone, Bot or Con. But then again, who wants to share?

They all headed down the only hallway were the rooms were cleared. It turns out that Optimus already made arrangements for the others rooms. Bulkhead, Breakdown and Knockout were sharing the first room on the left. Arcee and Airachnid next door to them. Ratchet and Starscream were across the hall from them. Soundwave and Bumblebee next to them.

The med bay was on the right and the wash racks on the left. The last room on the right was Optimus and Megatrons shared room and across from that was an almost cleared out room. The Cybertronians went into their rooms to get settled in. The Prime and his mate went into theirs and sat down on the large berth together. Optimus snuggled into his mate's large chest, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Megatron knew Optimus was the right choice as a mate. The two used to be great friends before the stupid war that he didn't even want to be in any longer. Optimus was the only one to defeat him in a fight verbal or hand to hand. And, he was just right in everything that he wasn't. The Prime was kind and caring to more than just his mate.

Optimus looked into Megatrons dark red eye's, trying to ask him something. He just didn't know how to say it. The war lord knew that his lover wanted to say something, "What is it?"

The Prime sighed, "It is not important now Megatron. And it could never happen."

"What could never happen?" he asked, looking right into the blue eyes of his mate.

Optimus shifted in the position, resting his helm onto the larger mechs chest. "It's just…now that we are bonded and living together…I thought that we could…maybe…" he shook his head, "Never mind, it is a pointless dream."

Gently lifting Optimus's helm to get a better look he tilted his head, "You can tell me anything my love."

"Well…I have always wanted a family. But, since we are both dominate mechs and cannot carry it won't happen that way. And the femme's will not want to carry our spark child." Optimus spelt out his dream. He lived with Bumblebee at the end of his youngling years and did a little bit of raising him. That motivated him to want one of his own, it didn't even have to be his own lubricant.

Megatron slightly tensed at what his mate said. Typically, he and young of any species didn't mix because he was a scary looking mech. But, he did want a child with is mate one day. "Anything that would make you happy Orion Pax."

A small smile creped onto Optimus's face, "I love it when you call me that." Leaning into a small kiss, the two mechs wanted nothing more than to snuggle together and think about each other.

**)()()()()()(**

In the rec room, Knockout and Breakdown were getting measurements for the couch the medic would be creating. "Thirty-five feet long, ten feet wide and twenty feet tall. Can we do that?"

BD nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem."

Breakdown and Bumblebee walked into the room, "Um, need any help?" the wrecker asked, still thinking that this situation was totally awkward.

"Do you know where we can find any spare metals?" The red medic asked, one hand on his hip.

Bee nodded and headed out for the back hall. While exploring yesterday, he saw some things Ratchet would want to use for making berths. Ratchet did make them using them but there were still leftovers. The older mechs followed him into the messy room. "Wow, so much scrap in here." Breakdown said, grabbing some sheets of it.

They all had a bunch of it and when they walked back into the rec room both femme's were talking quietly among themselves. They used to be enemies, but since they were going to have to room with each other for a while, they made up. 'It's a femme thing' the planned on telling the mechs.

Grabbing a welder from the med lab, Knockout began forming the shape of the base. "How big is this going to be?" Bulkhead asked.

"It should fit three of you." Breakdown said, twisting some metal.

Bumblebee nodded, handing him some more sheets. Airachnid watched the boys working on the couch, "Can that be any more dull?" she asked.

K.O. looked up at her, "I don't like the color either femme, but I just want a place to drink my energon in the morning."

Arcee stood up, "We'll help too."

"HA, with what? Polishing your armor?" Breakdown scoffed, holding pieces that were waiting to be attached.

She glared, "No, Optimus wanted an energon table and we're going to make him one."

With that, the femmes left the room, Airachind shooting the birdy at Breakdown. Starscream walked past them and into the room, "What's with her?"

"They're mad at Breakdown." Bulkhead said, grabbing a sheet of metal.

He nodded, "That's femme's for ya." He sat on an already made chair, kicking his legs on top of an arm rest.

Knockout finished the frame and began on the back of it, "Not going to help us are you?"

Screamer shook his head, "Can't chip my paint. You know more then I about that."

"Yes, but I want somewhere to sit as well."

He just glared, "Whatever, you don't need my help anyways."

Breakdown stood up, the work complete, "Not anymore."

Breakdown, Knockout and Bulkhead sat down, making sure that it would hold their weight. And it did. Knockout let out a sigh of relief, "It holds, thank Primus!"

Ratchet walked into the room, Soundwave behind him. The older medic looked at the new seating in the room, "Already constructed huh?"

Bulkhead nodded, "They're very handy."

He nodded, "I can see that. Have you seen Optimus?"

"He and his mate are in their room." Starscream said, leaning his head upside down off the other arm rest.

Bee nodded, going to sit down in an old tractor tire. Ratchet nodded, "Well, I'm going to look around this new city. Care to join me?"

His 'son' got up and transformed quickly. "No transforming in the base Bee!" Arcee shouted from the other hall.

Both femmes were carrying something in their hands. Getting a better look Knockout saw a wooden rectangle with metal supports on the bottom. "Look at that…"

"Told ya we could do it!" Airachnid said, walking into the room. "Where do you want this?"

"In front of the couch." A voice said from the hallway. Looking at the source, Megatron was standing there.

The femme's set it down and angled it carefully. The room was coming along quiet well. Arcee looked at the former war lord, "Where's Optimus?"

He pointed his thumb backwards, "He'll be here in a moment."

She nodded, sitting into a chair. Leaning her head onto the back of the chair she sighed. "I am so tired."

Knockout sat up, "All you did was attach wood to metal."

Airachnid glared, "It's hard to do that wheelie."

"Enough arguing." Megatron said, "We must learn to live in this smaller space and get along."

Optimus walked into the room, "This is coming along. I do appreciate that we can all get along in this new environment."

Bulkhead mentally laughed and shook his helm. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the rec room consuming energon. Optimus and Megatron wanted them to all consume together and they had to make an announcement. Bulkhead and Bee were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Everyone else was scattered among the room, talking to new and old allies. Megatron looked around the room, then he stood up. "Can I call attention?"<p>

The room was quiet and all optics were on him and his mate. "We have talked this over…" Optimus began, "…and, it is a dream of mine…"

Bee raised his optic ridges in confusion. Megatron continued, "We want to begin a family."

Ratchet spit out some energon into his hand. Optimus looked concerned, "Since we cannot carry and we do not want to put that burden onto anyone. We went to adopt."

Knockout squinted his optics , "There aren't any sparklings or younglings on this planet."

Megatron looked at his mate and Optimus looked at his, "Do you wish to tell them?" Optimus asked.

Megatron smiled, "No you tell them."

"Will you just tell us?" Breakdown asked, hating the tension.

The newly bonded couple smiled, "We want to adopt a human."

"WHAT?" they all said in unison.

Optimus nodded, "We have done research and found that many human younglings and sparklings, sometimes even hatchlings, are not with their original Creators."

Megaton stepped in, "Instead of making one, we would like to give one of them a chance."

"We have already scheduled an appointment with a social worker." Optimus added, "He should be coming here this week."

Both femmes' were grinning. Even though it seemed like they have a hard spark, young ones broke that. Airachnid got up from her spot on the ground, "That's great!"

"This will be fun." Arcee said sarcastically.

Ratchet just nodded at the conversation. He knew that his may be fun, but it'll be stressful for everyone, not just the Carriers. Optimus smiled, "I am pleased that no one is angered by this choice."

Breakdown and Knockout watched their leader put an arm around the bot's shoulders, getting him to lean into his large chest. "So um, do ya think the human will mind havin' us as a 'family'?" the blue mech asked.

Bulkhead shrugged, "Hope so…"

* * *

><p>A FEW DAY'S LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus woke up early that morning, knowing that the social worker was coming today. This social worker is a special government social worker. They knew they would need one like this if they were to get a child as Cybertronians.<p>

The Prime slowly got off of the recharge berth, as to not wake his mate, and went into the rec room. Once there he saw Ratchet already heading for the energon storage unit. "Optimus, did I wake you?" the medic asked, seeing him walk towards.

He shook his helm, "No, I just could not rest any longer." Optimus let out a nervous laugh, "I guess I am too excited."

"That would be a reason." Ratchet said, knowing how excited he must be. He was nervous when his bond mate was sparked so long ago. But his spark ached when he lost both of them due to war.

Optimus grabbed himself a cube then went to sit on the couch. He sighed and looked at the floor, then up at his trusted friend. "This is the right choice, right? Raising a human?"

The medic had thought over their choice and, personally, he thought that they were jumping into things. "I think it will be an experience for everyone."

The Prime thought about that, "So it is not wrong?"

"No, this is a responsibility you and Megatron decided upon." Ratchet said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prep the med bay…I don't see why though."

Watching the medic leave, Optimus quickly drained his cube and closed his optics. Many sets of feet came into the room and all around him, but he didn't open his optics. Knowing that he woke too early, he decided to rest his optics. That's how Megatron found his mate, two Earth hours after he got out of berth.

Smiling, he got himself an energon cube and sat next to his mate, causing him to wake. "I'm sorry Optimus. Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, "I was just resting."

"Are you ready for today?" Megatron asked, lifting the cube to his lips.

Optimus nodded, "Very. I am also nervous and excited…how are you feeling?"

The slightly larger mech looked into the Prime's blue optics, "Ready to get our son or daughter."

That made Optimus's spark flutter. In his whole time online, he never heard of a Decepticon say anything like that. The sensors on the TV started going off and everyone in the room looked at it. "Someone is arriving." Arcee said, looking at the screen.

"Must be the human." Airachnid said, taking the standing couples spot on the couch.

Megatron and Optimus walked to the entrance and opened the large door. Parking in an actual space, which made the former war lord laugh a little, was a grey station wagon. Once the engine was cut, a dark skinned man wearing a blue suit with tie walked out and looked up at the large mechs, "You must be the couple that I talked to on the phone?"

The Prime nodded, "I am Optimus Prime and this is my mate Megatron."

"So, you're both male?" he asked, tilting his head. They both nodded, "Well, then this may be a little easier than I thought."

Megatron was confused at that statement, but didn't say anything. "Shall we go inside?" Optimus offered, motioning for that direction.

The social worker nodded, "Sure…lead the way."

Both of the mechs and the human walked into the factory. The social worker was looking around the place, seeing that it was a bit large for a human child, but it was for giant robots…The place was also a bit dirty and un-kept.

Going into the rec room, the social worker saw nine more robots watching him. "There's more?"

"We're their friends." Knockout said, watching the pudgy human enter the room. Optimus held out his palm, waiting for the male human to climb on. Once he did, the social worker was set onto the energon table.

All optics were on him, "Well then, we should get to work." He opened his brief case and took out some papers and a pen. Clicking it, he found the correct paper that had questions that the couple would have to answer, "So, what age were you thinking?"

Megatron spoke before anyone could answer, "We should start with a youngling first then work our way down…"

"Youngling?" the social worker asked, not understanding.

Ratchet rolled his optics, "In equivalent to human terms, it would be a child between the ages of six and eleven."

The social worker brought all that in and sighed. "Well, we can do that, but you can't return the child if that's what you're thinking."

"We understand that." Optimus said, "We thought it would be easier to start older.

Writing something down, he looked back up, "So, how many do you want?"

They looked at each other, then back at the human, "Three." They said in unison.

Arcee raised an optic ridge, "Why three?"

"Optimus managed with you three for a long time so we thought it would be a good number." Megatron said looking at the femme.

The social worker looked up, "Well then, three is a big number to be taking in at one time. And, they won't all be younglings. We've got more toddlers and sadly newly born children."

Optimus nodded, "That would be fine."

"And this place will need more work." He continued, "Humans need a clean place to live and things to survive. The child, or children, will need food, water, clothes, beds, blankets, medication and so much more."

The couple had been doing small amounts of research about thing's humans may need. They knew it would require a lot of work, but they wanted a family. "We are aware and we can gather things."

The human wasn't sure about it, but he wanted to give them a chance at this. "I shall send you requirements and some children that may fit the bill later tonight. I'll be back in about two weeks and this environment better be ready for human's to stay. We shall meet sooner if you have chosen any children."

Megatron lifted the human off the table, "Thank you human. We are very grateful." Optimus said, leading the human out of the base.

"I'm sorry I must have forgotten to tell you my name." he said, heading for his car. "My name is William Fowler."

The Prime smiled, "Thank you once more William Fowler."

The human waved and backed out of the factory.

**)()()()()()(**

Megatron and Optimus were sitting in the rec room, paper's and files all over the place. William dropped off some files an hour ago along with a basic supply list for human needs. Megatron was looking over one that he saw earlier. It caught his optic and he read it over in detail;

**Name: **Jackson Scott Darby

**Nicknames: **Jack

**Age:** 4 years old

**Gender: **male

**Description.**

**Eyes:** Brown

**Hair:** Raven, short and shaggy

**Nationality:** 20% German, 50% Italian, 30% Polish

**Biography:** Father left once Jack was born. Mother raised Jack as well as she could, but couldn't afford to care for a child. Mother's current location: UNKNOWN

**Health/Mental problem(s): **Allergic to peanuts

**Favorite Item:** Lion pillow pet

**Additional Information:** Jackson is a shy little boy and doesn't like many people. He takes a while to warm up to people.

The war lord looked up at his mate, "I like this one."

Optimus looked at the paper, quickly scanning it. He looked at the kids picture and a small smile appeared on his face. The little kid had black hair and some big clothes on his little body. Aching his spark was that there was a sad frown on his face. Nodding, he looked at his mate, "Well, he does look like a good kid."

The Prime grabbed one of his pick's off the table. "I found this one."

Megatron took the file and looked it over;

**Name:** Miko Tania Nakadai

**Age: **2.5 years old

**Gender: **female

**Description.**

**Eyes: **Hazel

**Hair: **black

**Nationality: **100% Japanese

**Biography: **Miko came to America to live with her grandfather. He passed away three months ago. Her biological parents are not found.

**Health/Mental problem(s): **none

**Favorite Item: **White bunny rabbit (Rose) and blanket.

**Additional Information: **She has a bright personality and can warm up to anyone. She doesn't understand what goes on around her most of the time.

"Huh, cute human." Megatron said, looking at her smiling photo. She was very small and had on a pink dress with a little bow in her short hair.

Optimus nodded, "So, we've found two…."

Ratchet walked into the room and looked at the papers everywhere. He picked up one of the papers, "What's this?"

They looked at it, "An application to adopt one that's not born yet." Megatron said.

"Why would humans do that?" Ratchet asked, looking it over in detail.

Optimus had a frown on his face, "Some humans are not able to care for them and they already make the choice not to get involved within their lives."

The medic had a frown on his face, "Humans can be so irresponsible."

"Yes, but it's not the children's fault." Megatrons said, taking the paper from the medic. "We are supposed to meet with a female on Tuesday."

Ratchet's optic's widened, "You want one that young?"

They nodded, "We just want to see what the lady is like."

Knockout and Breakdown walked in a while ago, just hanging by the door. Now that they knew some details, they walked in further, "So, there's going to be an even smaller human around here?"

"We don't know." Megatron said, gathering up the papers and files. He set aside the two that they picked out. "If you excuse me, I'd like to freshen up for recharge."

The mech left the room, leaving Optimus and the other three there. Ratchet was looking over one of the profiles, "Well, it certainly be more loud in here."

The Prime chuckled, "Yes, but it shall be fine. We are not doing this alone, right?"

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>What'd y'all think? Was it cheesy? In a good way or bad way? Do you think they'll adopt Miko or Jack? Or even both?<p>

Lemme know!

**Made Up Terms You Should Know:**

**Energon Table: Cybertronian coffee table**

**Dominate mech: A Cybertronian who was not built to carry young.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Kinda Family**

_Chapter 1_

William Fowler was waiting in the small restaurant in downtown Detroit. _Those robots should be here by now, where are they?_ He thought, losing patient quickly. Optimus called him about three days ago saying that they picked out two children and wanted to meet with a mother. The mother Fowler picked out was there too. She's got dark brown hair, brown eyes and a soft smile. And, she's fifteen.

The girl was rubbing her slightly larger stomach, smiling a little. "I am sorry for the wait. They must be running late." William apologized.

She waved her hand, "It's fine, I've got nothing better to do today anyways."

Standing up when he heard the door open he saw the couple walk in, but they looked like humans. The taller man was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath. Worn jeans were covering his legs and black boots were on his feet. The smaller man was wearing a red and blue plaid shirt with jeans and boots on his feet.

Fowler waved them over and they walked. The young girl saw them walking over and she smiled. She believed strongly in gay rights and was starting to consider them just by their looks. "William Fowler, It is good to see you again." Optimus said, offering his hand for a shake.

"As with you." William said, taking the hand and giving it a firm shake. "And you." He turned to Megatron and shook his hand. The Prime noticed the young girl sitting there, but didn't say anything. William sat down next to the girl and the couple sat across from them. "Oh, I forgot. This is Jessica Esquivel, the girl I picked for you."

Optimus smiled at the girl, "I am Orion and this is my partner Morgan."

Megatron rolled his eyes. They picked out the name last night when they were watching a documentary and the man's deep voice caught their attention. The girl smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"May I ask what happened?" Orion asked, "You look so young."

She looked down, "My ex-boyfriend got me drunk one night at a party. I didn't know about the drink, he said it was water. Things just went downhill from there."

There was an awkward silence between everyone for a moment. Fowler broke that, "Well, I already filled in Jess about some major things."

The couple was confused so Jessica spoke up, "He told me that you're giant robots."

"And you're okay with that?" Megatron asked, really shocked.

She nodded, "He said that my baby will be with a large, loving family. That's all I care about."

Optimus smiled at her, "Wonderful, do you know the gender of the little one yet?"

Jess shook her head, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Why?" Megatron asked, not understanding.

She shrugged, "More fun, more to expect."

Fowler shifted some papers, "Now that you're all warmed up with each other, we need to get some paper work done." Sliding some papers over, the couple looked it over, "This say's that you'll agree to be there at the birth and that you'll pay for half the doctor bills along with medications and other needs."

Megatron looked it over, then back at the girl, "So, we can get your child?"

Jessica nodded, "I know I can't care for a child. But, based on what Mr. Fowler said, you two can and want to."

They nodded, "It would be our honor."

Halfway through signing, an older looking woman walked up to the table. "Jess, it's time to go."

"Yes mother." She said, getting up from the table.

Optimus looked at her belly and smiled, seeing that it was getting larger. Once Jessica was out of the room William sighed, "Poor girl, it's going to be hard for her."

The mechs nodded, "It's definitely a sad situation." Megatron said, "But she wants us to care for her child even if she knows what we really are? That's saying something."

Fowler nodded, "Yes, well. From what I understand, you have some options for me."

Grabbing the files from a bag they brought in, Optimus put it onto the table, "Two actually."

William opened one and looked it over. Once he finished, he looked up, "Jackson Darby? That kid's been with us for two years."

"He qualifies for what we're looking for." Megatron said, grabbing his mates hand under the table.

Optimus gently squeezed it. Fowler looked over the other file and chuckled, "Miko, she's a fireball of fun." He sighed and looked over the files once more. "Well, now we wait."

"Wait for what?" the Prime asked.

Fowler put the files into his own bag, "For your place to be up to date and all of your things there. Next week I'm stopping in for a visit and Jessica is coming with. After, and if, you pass expectations, it'll be about one month until they can come to you."

Megatron looked at his mate, "We can wait, and we were going to gather some things today anyways. All we wish to know is if they can come with us…"

William looked into both of their eyes, "Most likely, yes. Keeping this from the other social workers is a pain in my butt, but I understand how much you want this."

"More than anything." Optimus said, giving him a small smile.

**)()()()()(**

Ratchet and Knockout were working on a special surprise for the new parents in the med lab. After both of them doing some research, they found that, like a Cybertronian young, rocking it could sooth it. A long time ago, human's made a special kind of chair made out of wood that could rock. It's called the rocking chair.

Both medic's knew that wood wouldn't support the leaders if they sat down, they used something they had a lot of; metal. It was K.O.'s idea, he just needed assistance from someone to make it. He didn't go to his normal assistant because Breakdown would've been making fun of him and he knew that Bulkhead was a klutz.

Stepping back, the medic's looked over their handy work. "It looks like the picture." Knockout said, looking at one of the large computer monitors in the room.

"They'll enjoy it." Ratchet said, letting a small smile form on his lips.

They walked back to the chair and lifted up the heavy piece of furniture. "Where should we put it?" K.O. asked, heading out of the lab.

The older mech thought for a second. "Either in the room or in the rec room."

"Rec room it is." Knockout decided, heading fir that direction by walking backwards.

Some of the others were in there, waiting for the couple and their news. Starscream watched them carrying in the furniture, "What is that?"

Ratchet grunted, not wanting to answer the stupid question while carrying the heavy object. The other medic just ignored him, trying to find a good spot for their present. "It's something humans use for calming their kids." Breakdown answered, pointing over to a spot.

The red and white medic started that way, but Knockout had different ideas. "It should go over here." He stated, pointing his head over by the side of the couch, "It could go on an angle."

"But if they're trying to get the child to sleep, shouldn't it be away from the commotion?" Ratchet question.

Bumblebee got up and whistled, trying to get their attention. Starscream huffed, "Scout, they won't know that the couple's standing right there unless one of them says anything instead of standing there laughing." Both medics's looked up at the laughing mechs, "I was wrong, they listened to me."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Surprise!" Knockout said, almost dropping the chair on Ratchets foot.

"It definitely is." Optimus said, "What is it?"

K.O. sighed, "I was doing some research and found that rocking children give them comfort. This chair is something that humans use to rock with."

Megatron smirked, "The big bad medic's made something for the kids…"

Ratchet glared, "I aided in construction, that's all."

"So you did make it?" Arcee asked, jumping into the conversation.

The medic nodded, "So you made something for the kids." Bulkhead concluded, getting a dirty look from Ratchet.

Optimus smiled, "Thank you for the gift. The children will enjoy it."

Arachnid's optic's widened, "So, there coming here?"

Megatron nodded, "We must wait and gather thing's first."

The femme's squealed, then regretted it. "Congrats." Ratchet said, gripping tighter onto the chair. "Now can we decide on a place to put this heavy thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Week<strong>

* * *

><p>Jess was sitting in the social worker's car, them on their way to the couple's home for inspection. She was excited, Mr. Fowler told her that it was more than just them and she wanted to see the others. She patted her stomach, feeling the baby kicking her insides.<p>

Fowler turned left, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Excited mostly. Are they really as big as you said?"

He nodded, "And from what I counted, there are eleven of them."

"Eleven?" she was in shock, "Wow…"

William turned onto the right street, "Yep, don't freak out."

Jessica laughed, "I won't, calm down."

They pulled into the abandoned factory parking lot and Jess looked out the window and saw two giant's standing in the large door way. William quickly got out of his side and helped the pregnant teen out of her side. She laughed, "I'm fine dude. I can still walk."

"Just making sure." He said, grabbing her purse.

Optimus and Megatron watched the young girl get out of the car and make her way to them. "Jessica, it is good to see you again."

She smiled, "Same with you guys." She said, "Um, Orion and Morgan right?"

Megatron shook his head, "Those are our human names. I am Megatron and my partner is Optimus Prime."

Jess's smiled still was there, "Nice names."

"Come, let us meet the others." The Prime said, starting back into the base.

The humans followed the mechs inside, one of Jess's hands resting on her stomach and the other clutching her purse. They entered the rec room and everyone was in there; sitting on floors, sitting on chairs, sitting on the couch and standing. Her eyes widened, "Wow…"

William put a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon Jess, go mingle. I need to check this place over in detail."

She nodded and walked over to the couple sitting on the couch. Optimus gently picked her up and set her onto the table. "May I ask how far along you are?"

"Six and a half months." She answered, "I'm just went to an ultrasound last week."

Ratchet looked at the young girl. They were all informed that she was 'knocked up' when she was intoxicated unintentionally. "An ultrasound?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I go get some pictures of the baby. They also check and see how the baby's doing." Jess opened her purse and starting going through it. "I've probably got them in here if you guys want to look."

"I thought you didn't want to know the gender of the baby?" Megatron asked.

Jessica pulled out the black and white pictures, "I don't that's why I asked for them not to take a picture of it on here." She walked to the edge of the table, "Do you want to see?"

Optimus took the tiny pictures in his hands and looked at them, Megatron looking over his shoulder. The Prime smiled, "The child look's adorable."

Soon the crowd of them were looking at the pictures. "All I see is some blob." Bulkhead said, tilting his head to the side.

"It's hard to see at first." Jessica said, "The first one's were really hard to see."

Knockout looked that the pictures, "The child is developing well. You must be on medications…"

She nodded, "Vitamins, they're good for the both of us."

The Prime could not tare his optic's away from his future son or daughter. Megatron noticed this, "Can we keep the pictures?"

Jess nodded, "I've got copies." She was sitting on the table with a notebook in her hand.

Arcee looked at the girl, "What are you doing?"

She looked up at the blue femme, "Looking over some name's I came up with."

"Aren't Optimus and Megatron supposed to name it?" Starscream asked.

Jess looked at the seeker, "Um, well…the contract said that I name my baby. But I wanted them to feel like they had a say in it so I wrote down some options I liked."

Breakdown looked at her, "Like what?"

"Jeremy." She said, looking at the couple.

Megatron lifted his optic ridges, "No."

She let out a little chuckle, "Okay then…how about Crystal?"

Optimus shook his head, "That is a natural element on your planet. Not a name for a child."

Jess crossed that one off the list, "Alrighty, what about Rose?"

"That's a plant." Airachnid said. "Why name your child after a plant?"

Jessica chuckled a little, "That's my middle name…"

The femme felt embarrassed, "Sorry."

Jess waved her hand, "No biggy." She looked at her list and picked her favorite one. "What about Rafeal? It's one of my favorite names."

Optimus and Megatron looked at each other. "What does the name mean?"

"Rafeal is one of my favorite artists." She said, "He's a legend."

Ratchet looked at the girl, "Legend here? Wow."

Jess nodded, "Yep, he' s an inspiration."

The couple smiled, "It is a wonderful name Jessica."

She smiled, "Thanks, that's what my mom s-"

Jess stopped and felt the baby kicking again. Knockout looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"The baby's just kicking my insides." She answered, "Would you like to feel?"

His optic's widened, "Won't I harm you?"

She laughed, "Not if you just place your hand on my stomach."

Slowly, he reached for the girl's stomach. Placing a finger on her stomach, it felt as like the whole room froze up. Then, the medic felt a tiny movement from the abdomen. "Wow, you must feel this."

He turned to the couple sitting on the couch. Megatron and Optimus each set a finger onto her stomach. Waiting a moment, they finally felt the kick. "That's the baby?"

Jess nodded, "That's the little guy." Then, she remembered that Fowler was talking about them getting other kids, "Have you heard anything about you're other kids?"

"Jackson should be here in almost a week." The war lord said, "Miko in about two."

She looked up at them taking their finger's away. "Why aren't they coming together?"

Optimus sighed, "Miko became ill. They need to make sure she is not ill any longer before she can some here."

Jess nodded, then looked at the oncoming William. "Well, you're getting along with them just fine." He said, gaining their attention, "And they passed inspection."

"So they can come here?" Knockout asked, getting everyone's hopes up.

He nodded, "Jack should be picked up in one week. For now, I need to take Jessica home."

Optimus lifted her off the table. "Thanks guys. We'll be in touch."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two end's here. Be expecting some kid's in the next chapters!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Kinda Family**

_Chapter 2_

Orion was holding the handle of the shopping cart in a department store. He and Morgan needed to pick up a few more things before Jack would arrive. They already had a bed for him, Knockout and Breakdown made each of the children one. Some of the other's helped out with things too like getting food, toys and some clothes.

Currently, he and Morgan were looking for clothes for Jackson. They realized that he was the only one they didn't have a lot of things for and they felt bad. "Did you find anything?" Orion asked.

Morgan walked back to the cart with some little outfits, "A little bit."

He set the things into the cart and looked at his mate, "We are going to be Creators in less than twenty-four hours." Orion said, hardly believing it.

"Time passed by quickly." Morgan said, edging on through the store.

Orion and Morgan passed through the aisles and looked at all the things. "Should we get these?" Orion asked, grabbing a pack of sippy cups off the shelf.

Morgan shook his head, "No, we already have this at home remember? Jessica brought them for us."

"Those are bottles for the baby." Orion explained, "These are for the slightly older ones."

The red eyes looked over it again. "I suppose it would be good."

The Prime threw it in the cart and they kept going through the aisle. They both knew that mothers were looking at them oddly. Jess said something about two males not normally having children. "Do we have this on their beds?" he asked, motioning to the small mattress.

"I don't think so." Morgan said, "Should we get them?"

Orion felt the soft mattress, "It might be better than having them recharge on metal."

Morgan grabbed two of the mattresses. "Are we ready to go?" he asked, gripping them tightly.

"I think we are ready."

**)()()()()(**

Soundwave was doing some last minute research for Megatron. The silent mech was doing all of the help he could do. He found out that the older they get, the more they talk. Just like Cybertronians. Soundwave saved something onto a data pad and unplugged it from the computer. Carrying the data pad out of the room, he brought it into the couple's room and set it on the desk. Walking out of the room he ran right into Bulkhead, "Sorry Soundwave."

The mech just moved aside, letting the larger one pass. Bulk was on his way to the rec room to play a new videogame with Bumblebee. It was something called Mario Brothers. The mech didn't get it, but agreed to play it with his younger buddy.

Bee was already in there and working on setting up the game. "Hey Bee, are you ready to play?"

He nodded and handed him a controller. The two Autobots tried to figure out the game when they heard some feet walking into the room. "Jess is here." Arcee said, setting the teen onto the table.

Bumblebee whistled and waved at her. "Hey guys."

"Why are you here Jessica?" Bulkhead asked, not taking his optics off the screen.

She looked at the bot, "Well, Mr. Fowler had to do a last minute check and I decided to bring in some things for the baby."

Airachnid set down the plastic tub of things Jess brought with her. "Open it; I wanna see what's in there."

Jessica popped the lid open and took out some toys, more bottles, diapers, clothes and other things. "Wow, that's a lot of things."

"My mother bought some things." She said, closing the tub. "I can't believe she's actually supporting me though this."

Arcee was confused, "Why?"

Jess sighed, "Because most parents don't want their child getting pregnant if they're still living at home. But I guess it's because I'm not keeping the baby and that we're moving right after."

"You're moving?" Bulkhead asked, pausing the game.

All optics were on her. She sniffed, "Yeah, my mom doesn't want me to become attached to the baby." Some tear's fell on her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. "I'm fine; I'll write to you guys and come over whenever I can."

The mech un paused the game and they continued playing. Metal feet were heard walking into the room and the femme's turned around and saw the couple walking in with some shopping bags. Jess laughed, "Did you go shopping again?"

"Optimus is obsessed." Megatron said, setting down the bags onto the table.

His mate nudged his arm, "I am not, I just want to be sure we will do a good job."

Jess started going through some of the bags, "You'll be fine. You definitely have enough clothes." She started organizing the girl clothes from the boy clothes, "Speaking of which, how are you gonna get the little clothes onto the little bodies?"

The other's wondered that too. Megatron shrugged and just looked at his mate. "We will manage. Do not fret."

"I'm not worried." She said, folding a little dress. "Are you guys ready for Jack to come tomorrow? You have to be excited right?"

Megatron nodded, "We're ready for our son to arrive."

Prime leaned into his mate's shoulder and smiled. Jessica smiled too and mindlessly began rubbing her belly, "Aw!"

**)()()()()(**

Optimus walking into his quarters to see his mate reading something while laying on their berth. "I thought you were going to recharge?"

Megatron looked up, "Soundwave left us a little present." Walking over to the berth, the Prime looked at what he was reading. It was a child's story, "It's called Goodnight Moon. It's supposed to be a classic."

Optimus smiled, "Soundwave is always thinking, is he not?"

"He is indeed." His mate said, patting his spot on the berth.

The Prime laid next to his mate and looked around the room's renovations. The children's beds' were all on the desk along with the tubs of clothes. The food were all in the rec room along with a table and some chairs, human sized of course. "I cannot wait any longer."

Megatron rested his helm on top of Optimus's, "Nether can I, our son will arrive tomorrow and our family will begin."

Optimus lifted his head and looked into the red optics, "I love you."

He leaned in for a kiss and Megatron took it.

* * *

><p>All of the Cybertronians were in the rec room, consuming their morning energon. Optimus was jittering around, waiting for noon. At noon, they were to drivefly three hours to get their son. They were to drive/fly back after and introduce Jackson to the others. Ratchet noticed this, "Calm your CPU Optimus."

"Yeah, chill out." Bulkhead said, "The little guy is gonna be fine. And so are you two."

Megatron smiled and got up, "I'm going to wash up before departure."

And with that he left. Arcee took his place, "Don't worry about it Optimus, we'll get the kid's consumption ready for him while you're on your way back so he can consume with us."

He smiled, "Thank you Arcee, I am just…ready to see my boy."

It seemed like the whole room smiled at that comment. Even Soundwave seemed like he was happy. The room slowly became less full as others went to work on things. The medic's and the Three B's went to work on a new ground bridge in an empty part of the base. Both flyers went to stretch their wings on a flight. The femme's went to get some last minute things ready for the boy like bath time things and toys.

Optimus was sitting in the rocking chair placed by the window. He was slowly and mindlessly rocking while reading one of the first data pads he got when they found out Jack would be arriving. "When it comes to learning, four-year-olds are developing greater self-control and ingenuity. Their pretend play is more complex and imaginative and can be sustained for longer periods…." He mumbled, laying his helm against the back of the chair.

"That'll keep him entertained huh?" Ratchet said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

The Prime looked up at his trusted friend, "Yes it should."

The medic walked closer, "You know, he should be fine and so should you. Stop worrying or I'm going to make you stay back and not freak out the child."

Optimus huffed and shook his helm. "I shall be fine." He got up and walked over to his friend, "Do you have any last minute advice for me?"

"The first twenty-four Earth hours are the hardest." The experienced medic said, "After that, it'll be fine."

The Prime nodded and watched his mate walk into the room with a booster seat in his hand, "Are you ready?"

Nodding, Optimus transformed and opened his passenger seat. Ratchet assisted Megatron in installing the car seat. "We shall be back in six hours." The truck pulled out of the base and started off. Megatron walked out of base, medic on his heels. The two nodded in a goodbye and Megatron transformed into his jet.

**)()()()()()(**

Jack was swinging his legs from the top of the counter, waiting for Mr. Fowler to finish up some paperwork. The boy's lion was in his arms and was being squeezed half to death. He was nervous about his new family. Would they like him? Would they be nice or mean? "Okay Jackie, let's go." Fowler said, grabbing the boy off the counter and grabbing his small bag of belongings.

The four year old gripped onto his large hand and they walked out of the orphanage. "Where we going?" he asked.

William looked down at the little guy, "To meet you're new family."

"Oh." Was all he said, getting nervous again.

They walked down the street some more and were at an empty parking lot. The only thing's there were a red and blue semi and a grey jet. The two men standing there watched the two real humans walk towards them. Orion gripped tightly onto his mate's hand, "Are you ready?" Morgan asked.

All that came was a nod and they started forward. Getting closer Orion's grip became tighter. They saw that the boy was looking just as nervous as Orion. Once Fowler stopped, Jack hid behind the man's legs. "Jackson, c'mon. These are your parents."

The raven haired boy looked out from the man's legs. Morgan smiled, "Hello little one. I am your Dad. And this is your Papa."

Orion had to keep back tears, he was so happy to finally see his son in the flesh. Slowly, as to not scare Jack, he knelt on his knee and held his arms out for the boy. The four year old slowly walked towards the nice looking man and went into his embrace. Jack felt his beating heart and leaned in. "Oh Jackson, we have been waiting for such a long time for you."

The boy didn't say anything to the hugging man. Once he was let go of, he looked up at the other man who was holding his bag of clothes. "He didn't eat dinner yet Megatron."

"We know." He said, taking the boy's bag. "The others are preparing his consumption for the evening."

Fowler nodded and looked at the boy, "Now Jackson, you must be good to them. I'll be checking up on you soon."

Jack nodded, holding his lion to his chest. Megatron placed a firm hand onto the boy's shoulder. "We will be on our way Jackson."

"Okay." He quietly said.

Optimus smiled at his son and they headed back for their true modes. "Jackson, you will ride with me."

The boy nodded and followed him to the semi. Once they arrived, the man disappeared and the seatbelt wrapped around his body. "Where go?"

"I am right here Jackson, do not worry." Optimus reassured. "That was just a picture of a man so that I did not frighten you."

Gripping tightly and taking deep breaths, Jack looked at the jet, "And plane?"

Optimus began to pull out, "That was just a man as well. We are really Autonomous Robotic Organisms."

The Prime began to explain what they were and how they're giants to the child. Jack partially listened, not making a peep. Half way home, he fell asleep in his Papa. Optimus mentally smiled to himself.

**)()()()()(**

"PRIMUS ABOVE!" Starscream said, walking into a huge cloud of smoke.

He, and about everyone else, smelt smoke from their quarters and decided to check it out. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were making something with their holo forms. "That's the fifth try!" Bulkhead said, throwing away the burnt chicken nuggets.

Arcee laughed, "Guy's Airachnid and I already made Jack something to eat."

She motioned for the counter at a pot of pasta. Bee glared at his sister and let his holo form disappear. Bulkhead was already leaving the room as his normal self, not liking them laughing at him.

Ratchet opened one of the windows, "They should be arriving in moments, are we all here?"

Doing a quick headcount, Soundwave nodded. Knockout and Breakdown went to sit next to Starscream on the couch. The older medic took a seat in one of the chairs and Soundwave in the other. The femme's went to sit against the wall and the mechs on the opposite side.

Time was ticking by slowly as everyone was waiting for their new arrival. "Okay, you said that they were coming!" Starscream complained, "That was twenty Earth minutes ago!"

Then, heavy feet were heard coming into the room. It was Megatron and just Megatron. "Everyone, from what Optimus told me, Jackson is okay with us being who we are, but we still need to beware of him becoming frightened."

"Where is he?" Arcee asked, lifting her knee's to her chest.

The war lord pointed from where he came, "They're waiting out there, please don't freak out." They all nodded as he walked out. Walking outside, Jack was sitting in the palm of his Papa's hand, looking down. "They're ready."

Optimus looked at his mate, then at his son. He brought closer and started into the base. Jack looked at the large place and at his large parents. Megatron looked down at his son, smiling at him, "Are you ready Jackson?"

He nodded as they entered the rec room. All eyes were on the special gift. Arcee's optics widened, "Aw, he's so adorable!" she cooed, then blushed when everyone looked at her.

Optimus went closer the group which caused the boy to go closer to his Papa. "Everyone, this is Jackson."

Ratchet got up from his chair and approached the boy. He quickly scanned him over, "He is hungry new Creators."

Megatron looked down at his son, "Are you Jackson?"

He nodded, looking up, "Little bit."

"Well, we won't have that." Airachnid said, walking over to where they set the pot. She quickly turned on her holo form and set the pot onto the stove. She turned on the stove, "It'll take a minute."

The Prime smiled, "That is fine, Jackson can get into his seat and tell us about himself."

The boy was set down into the chair. He didn't quiet reach the table so he sat on his knees. Everyone looking at his was making him uncomfortable, "So, how old are you Jackson?" Knockout asked, leaning over the couch to look at the boy.

He held out one of his hands and slowly counted his fingers. Jack held four of them up to the red medic. "You're a big boy." Arcee said, "And what's that you got there?"

She was talking about the Pillow Pet in his hands. "Leo."

Breakdown looked at the child, "What is a 'Leo'?"

"Lion."

Megatron and Optimus smiled down at their son. He was adorable, just like Arcee said. Airachnid brought over the boy's plate and set in front of him, "There you go little guy."

She was smiling down at him. He picked up the fork and poked the pasta. Jack put the fork into his mouth and began chewing. He smiled up at the watching robots, then went back to his plate. Megatron smiled, "Are you satisfied?"

Jack blinked at his Dad, not knowing what that word meant. "Thirsty…" he said quietly.

Optimus got up quickly, "I shall grab you a…" someone was tapping on his shoulder. Ratchet was there with a glass of milk. "…drink. Thank you Ratchet."

He nodded, setting the glass down for the boy. Jack leaned in for it and took it. "Won't he spill?" Starscream asked, knowing that young normally make messes.

"No, he's fine." Megatron said, turning to the seeker.

A small crashing noise was heard and all optics were on the boy. The glass cup was broke and milk was everywhere. "S-s-sorry."

Jack looked like he was about to cry. Optimus quickly picked up his son, "Do not cry Jackson, it is okay. We have a different cup for you to use." He sniffled and looked down at the mess he made. "Megatron, will you take Jackson into our wash racks so that he may have his bath?"

The war lord held out his hand to his mate. Optimus slid the boy into the waiting hands and they were off. Jack looked up at his Dad, and he was looking down at his son. "It was an accident Jackson, don't fret."

He wasn't fretting, whatever that meant. They entered into the family's room and Jack looked around. It was definitely large and he knew that his parents would be sleeping in there. They walked into the wash racks and Megatron set him onto the sink counter. Megatron placed the plug into the sink and started the water. "Okay Jackson, let's take a bath."

The four year old began taking off his shirt and pants when Optimus walked in, "I cleaned the mess."

Jack looked up at the mechs who were chatting away. He sat there in his underwear, waiting for someone to notice him. Megatron looked down, "Take that off too Jackson."

Blush came onto his face as he took them off. The metal was cold on his skin. Optimus scooped him up and put him into the sink. The four year old was in the warm water and he felt someone scrubbing him down with a washcloth. Turning his head, the Prime was cleaning his back.

"Can you grab him his night clothes Megatron?" Optimus asked, pouring a small amount of shampoo onto the cloth.

He smiled, "Anything for you."

Walking out of the wash racks, he went into the blue plastic bun and found something warm enough for him. He went back into the wash rack and saw Jackson smiling up at his mate. He set the pajama's down and smiled. "Alright Jackson, let's get ready for recharge."

He was confused and his face showed it. The Prime chuckled and reached for a towel, "We mean sleep."

"Oh…" he said, being wrapped into the fluffy towel.

Megatron began helping the boy into the new pajamas. It was hard, considering the size difference, but he got into his clothes. A small yawn escaped his lips and he rubbed his eyes. Optimus smiled and grabbed his son, "Would you like to rock to sleep Jackson?"

The boy just shrugged, leaning into the hold. The couple walked out of the room and went into the rec room. It was only about seven thirty in the evening and some Cybertronians were in the sitting room. Ratchet watched Optimus head for the rocking chair with a smile on his face. The new Sire was doing just fine with his son. Bee got up onto the couch and leaned onto his Carriers chest, becoming tired slowly.

The medic slowly stoked his son's helm. The Prime sat down on the chair and cupped his hand with Jack over his chest. He began slowly rocking the chair, looking at nothing really. Megatron pulled up a chair next to him and looked at his son and mate. Optimus would not let the smile on his face go away. "Optimus…look at him."

Optimus looked at his sleeping son, a small smile on his small face. The Prime looked like he was going to cry with joy, "He is wonderful."

Megatron kissed his mate's helm, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Jack as arrived. Miko should be coming soon.<strong>

**If you're wondering, the Three B's are Bulkhead, Breakdown and Bumblebee.**

**Ideas are welcome!**

**Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Kinda Family**

_Chapter 3_

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers! You're keeping me going!

* * *

><p><span>11:45 PM<span>

Jack sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He had the nightmare again; the one where his mommy leave's him alone at home and the scary men came to take him away. His breathing was heavy and he looked around. His Dad and Papa were lying on their bed, still sleeping. Jackson was scared, "Dad…" he whispered.

No movement from the bed, "Papa…" he tried again.

And again, nothing happened. His eyes began to sting, "Dad…Papa…" he called louder.

Optimus turned in bed, but didn't wake up. Jack had it; he needed his Dad and Papa. He got off his bed and took Leo with him to the edge of the large desk. "DAD…PAPA!"

Both mechs sat right up and looked over at the desk. The boy was out of bed and standing on the edge of the desk. Optimus got out of bed and walked right over, "Jackson, what is wrong?"

Jack just held up his arms, wanting a huge hug. The Prime picked him up and headed over to the berth. "Nightmare." Jack whispered as they got onto the berth.

Megatron looked at his son's frightened face. "It's alright my son. We're here now."

The four year old cuddled into Optimus's chest once he was lying down. The tears didn't fall on his face. Megatron began stroking his son's back as they all began falling asleep once more.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Megatron woke eight Earth hours later and looked at his sleeping mate and son. He smiled and slowly got out of his berth. Walking out of their room, he headed for the rec room to be greeted by K.O. and Breakdown, "Hey there new Sire, how was your night?"<p>

"Fine." He said, going to grab himself an energon cube.

The two mechs followed him, "We heard him calling to you last night. Was he okay?"

Megatron nodded, "He was just frightened."

Knockout grabbed himself a cube, "I see, well for things that are happening today: some of the drones are coming to drop off more energon."

The war lord took a sip of his energon. "Fantastic."

They walked back out to the rec room and sat down on the furniture. "So, how is Jackson doing? Has he opened up at all?" Breakdown asked, noticing that the little guy wasn't talking all that much.

"Not more than a few words." He responded, "Is that bad?"

Breakdown and Megatron turned to the medic in the room. "Children develop at different rates, he's probably just shy."

Being reassured, Megatron leaned back on the couch and chugged his cube down. The room was quiet for it almost being nine in the morning. That quiet wasn't long lasting. The femme's came in first and took a seat on the couch. Bulkhead and Soundwave arrived next with Bee and Ratchet trailing along. It seemed like everyone was chatting away and acting like they were friends forever.

Starscream came in next and glared at Megatron, "You couldn't hear your son."

"What?" he said, looking confused.

The seeker walked closer to the war lord, "He called for you both three times last night and you didn't hear it."

Megatron stood up, "We'll worry about our son Starscream. We took care of him and he was fine."

Starscream just left his standing there, wanting to get some energon for himself. The war lord wanted to go beat that little pest but he heard his mate's familiar sounding feet coming down the hall. Jackson was in his cupped hands, looking around at all the Cybertronians. Bee waved to the little guy and Jack waved back.

"Hello Jackson, did you sleep well last night?" Ratchet asked.

He nodded, cuddling into his Papa's chest. The Prime smiled, "Come now Jackson, Ratchet is my friend. He will not hurt you."

The boy didn't say anything; he just looked away from them. "Is he hungry?" Megatron asked.

They looked at Jack and he didn't realize it at first. "Jackson," Optimus called. The four year old looked up, "are you hungry?"

"Yes." He said, not wanting to be in trouble.

Megatron smiled, "I'll get him something." He headed over to the kitchen part to begin making something.

Optimus set his son down by the table, "I am going to get myself an energon cube. I will be right back."

Jackson nodded as his Papa walked away. He was a little scared not being with any of his parents. Ratchet walked over to the kid and knelt down, "So Jackson, how are you liking it here?"

He shrugged, "Good Watchet."

The room busted out in stifled laughs and the medic looked down at the boy. "My name is Ratchet." said he, putting emphasis on 'r'.

Jack just blinked up at the medic. Megatron brought over a bowl of cereal to his son, "Consume."

The four year old just picked up the spoon and started scarfing down the food. He didn't really understand all the big words that were being said, but some things he just knew. Jack smiled down when he saw what kind of cereal he was eating, Lucky Charms. This was the kind his mommy would get for him.

The Prime walked back into the room with a cube for himself. He sat down on the chair close to his son and they consumed together. Jackson felt like a big boy, not having to sit on the uncomfortable booster seats that they placed on the chairs back in the orphanage. He didn't spill his bowl of milk when he put it to his lips to drink the milk.

Megatron looked at his son, "Well, you finished that quickly Jackson." He nodded and put the spoon in the bowl. Climbing off the chair, he grabbed the bowl with two hands and started for the kitchen, "I'll take that for you."

"I do." Jack insisted, heading over for where he saw his Dad come from.

Getting onto his tip-toes, he set the bowl on the counter and smiled at his good job. He walked back over and leaned onto his Papa's foot. Then, he got that weird feeling. Jackson tapped on his foot, and then motioned for him to crouch down so they could talk.

Jack got up on his tip-toes and leaned to where he thought his Papa's ears were. "I gotta go potty Papa."

Optimus never heard that word before so he did a quick search on it. Finding out what it was, he quickly scooped up his son and headed back for his quarters, no expiation to anyone. They had a human sized 'potty' installed last month in there so that he could go when he needed to. He set his son down, "Go on Jackson, I shall wait here."

The four year old ran right in, knowing what to do. It was an awkward moment for the Prime, knowing that he would have to wait every time Jack went in there. Time passed and there was a flushing noise and the sound of the little sink running. Jack came out and smiled at his Papa, "Thank you."

Nodding, he picked his son back up and set him on top of the desk. He grabbed one of the new clothes they bought for their son. "Let us get you dress for the day Jackson."

He nodded and starting kicking off his pants. Optimus laughed a little when Jack got his head stuck in the head hole. Helping him out a little, they got it off. The Prime noticed that Jack was independent at times with little things, but he was also very dependent. Getting on the red t-shirt and blue shorts, Optimus watched Jack put on his Velcro shoes by himself.

Jack smiled up, "Look, all by myself!"

Prime picked him up, "Good work."

They headed back for the rec room to see and waiting mate for an answer as to where they went. "I will explain later." Optimus whispered, setting down Jack.

The boy looked up at his parents, "We've got toys for you Jack, do you want to play?" Bulkhead offered, pointing over to the pile of unopened toys in the corner of the room.

Jack didn't know who that green mech really was, but he was getting bord of just being with his Dad and Papa. He looked up, "Go on." Megatron motioned.

The four year old ran over to the toys and picked out a truck. He stood up and began pushing it in front of himself. Jack made it over to Bumblebee and started weaving in and out of his legs. Bee watched him play and decided to play with him.

The mech got up and went to find himself a little car to play with. He found a fire truck and laid on his stomach close to Jack. The two kids began driving them around and having some fun. Breakdown snickered at the scout, "Still playing with toys Bee?"

Standing up, and scaring Jack a little, he set down the fire truck and stormed out of base, angered and embarrassed. K.O. crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his partner, "What'd I do?" BD asked.

Rolling his optic's the red medic left his side and went out for a drive. Jack picked up the fire truck and looked at it, "Where Bee go?"

"He went out for a drive." Bulk said, "But I'll play with you. Mean ole Breakdown won't get to me."

Jack nodded and began driving his truck again. The rec room became less and less full as the morning passed. One of Jack's parents would stay in there and watch the two males laying in the middle of the room and playing with some toys. Jack was currently making a fort with Bulkhead and the returned Bumblebee. The little boy was hiding under some pillows and boxes, laughing.

Ratchet walked behind the watching Megatron, "Did he get his mid-day consumption yet?"

The war lord looked confused, "Doesn't he only need two?"

The medic shook his head, "Human's eat three times a day." He walked over to the laughing mechs, "Jackson, are you ready for consuming?"

Jack poked his head out and nodded. He ran out of the fort and for the table. Megatron was already in the 'kitchen' preparing him a PBJ sandwich and a sippy cup full of milk. Jackson was patiently waiting, watching Bulkhead get himself off the ground and head over, "Hi Bulk!"

He waved, "Hey little buddy. Watcha doin'?"

"Waiting." He said, swinging his legs.

Megatron walked in and set the messily made sandwich down in front of Jack. He began eating it quickly, not taking a breath. "Whoa there, slow down." Ratchet warned, "Do you want an upset tank?"

Jack set down his sandwich and took a drink of milk, then went right back for the other half of his sandwich. Finishing it off, Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You tired Jackie?" Bulkhead asked the little guy.

He just nodded, sipping from his sippy cup. Megatron picked him up, "Do you want a nap?"

Jack normally didn't like taking naps, but he didn't want to get in trouble, so he leaned into the hold. Megatron went to sit in the, now famous, chair and began rocking. Jackson hadn't been rocked his much since he was a very small baby. Once his cup was empty, Jack stuck his thumb into his mouth and fell asleep.

Four o'clock rolled in and Optimus went to check on his favorite males in the world. Walking into the rec room, he smiled. Both Jackson and Megatron fell into a recharge nap in the rocking chair.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>The soft pitter patter of rain was hitting the roof of the abandoned factory at day. Spring was here and the flowers needed something to drink. The rain meant that no one wanted to leave base, which kept everyone in the rec room watching TV or Jack. He was currently coloring something on the floor with Starscream. The seeker didn't really like the human, but he would keep him out of trouble for his leader and his mate.<p>

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a crash of loud thunder was heard outside and lightning was seen outside the window. Jack screamed and ran to his Papa. He was crying into his foot, wanting to be held and away from the scary noise. Optimus picked up his son, "Jackson, what is the matter?"

"N-no-noise." He got out, and then buried his head into the large mechs chest.

The Prime patted his back, realizing that the storm was scaring Jack. "Oh, there there Jackson. It's alright."

The boy calmed down a bit, but wanted to stay with his Papa, just in case the noise came back louder. He watched the moving things on the large TV for a while, and then began messing around with his pockets.

Breakdown laughed at the little guy, "They're so entertain able."

"Duh, his brain is like mush." Bulkhead said to the blue mech.

K.O. nodded, "That's why we don't want to teach him bad things…"

Jack looked up at the talking mechs, "I bad?"

The medic's optics widened, "No Jack, we can't tell or show you bad things." The toddler just nodded, not really getting it.

Megatron looked at his son, "Just think, soon, we'll both be holding one child."

The Prime remembered that his daughter would be here in a few days…he was now getting anxious one more.

* * *

><p>The small family was sitting in the rec room, waiting for Ratchet to come in. Today, they were supposed to pick Miko up. If Optimus was excited last time, he was almost double that this time. The car seat was sitting on the table and Jack was it Megatrons lap. The Prime was shaking his legs, losing patients quickly. "Jackson, do you know where we're going today?" Megatron asked, gaining his son's attention.<p>

"Sister." He responded.

The war lord nodded. "That's right, your little sister. And you're going to stay here with Ratchet, right?"

Jack nodded, "And you get sister?"

Optimus nodded, "That is correct, then we will be back for your evening consumption."

"Are you going to help the others with getting your sisters things together?" Megatron asked.

He nodded, "I be good."

The Prime gently ruffled his son's hair, "Good boy."

Ratchet walked into the room, "Sorry, Knockout needed some assistance with something." He looked at Jack, "Are you ready to help?"

The four year old nodded and crawled into his hands. Megatron and Optimus stood up, "We shall be back soon Jackson."

He nodded and waved goodbye. Megatron installed the new car seat into Optimus then they were off. Jack looked up at the medic, "What we do?"

"We're going to set up some things for Miko." He set the boy down and Jack followed him. Ratchet opened a box and sat down.

Jack climbed into his lap, "What's this?"

The medic placed something's into a pile, "This is a play-pen. If your Sire's needed to do something and can't hold Miko, she can play in here."

He nodded and climbed down off his lap. He went to the still large pile of toys and found some. Jack placed some of them into a dump truck he had and pushed them over to Ratchet. There was a baby doll, some Barbie's, some little puppies and other things in there. He tapped the large leg and the medic looked down, "For sister."

Ratchet smiled, "Go bring them over to the table for when she arrives Jack."

The boy ran over to the table and stopped right in front of Arcee. She looked down at him, "What's up Jackie?"

"Sister toys!" said Jack, hopping onto the chair.

She smiled, "Well, do you want to consume now or when they get back?"

He shrugged, "Can I have drink?"

Arcee nodded and walked into the kitchen. Jack wasn't allowed to have any glass cups anymore. She poured him some apple juice then twisted the lid on tightly. Cee walked back to Jack and handed him the cup.

"Thanks Cee." He said, taking the sippy cup and started drinking. He got off the chair and went to the large couch.

Jackson tried getting up, but since he couldn't really reach, the sitting silent mech helped him out. Soundwave place Jack next to him and the two watched something on TV.

**)()()()(**

Mr. Fowler was pushing a toddler in the swing. Said toddler was Miko. She was wearing a pink dress with little flats. Mr. Fowler was waiting for her parent's to arrive at the park. They were meeting in the same place they picked up Jackson, but he was early picking up Miko. "Higher!" she laughed, kicking her legs.

He smiled and pushed her a little higher. Checking his watch, he found out that it was almost three o'clock. He grabbed the back of the swing and slowed her down. "Okay sweetie, we've gotta go."

She frowned, "No!"

"Yes Miko, don't fight with me." Fowler lifted her out of the swing and picked up her diaper bag from the ground.

Miko was only two so she wasn't potty trained yet. William thought about how they were going to deal with that. She had her diaper bag and her luggage bag, one more bag than Jack had. They walked out of the park and headed for the meeting spot.

The little girl looked around and saw the men standing over by the two vehicles. She started giggling in at nothing really, just pure happiness. The mechs heard the laughing from where they stood and Optimus smiled, "That must be her."

Megatron nodded, "Let's go meet her."

Their holo forms walked towards the familiar social worker. Miko looked at the men and smiled. "Here she is guys." Will said, handing the bags over to Optimus.

The war lord took the little girl from the real human and smiled at her, "Hello Miko, I'm your Dad and this is your Papa."

"Daddy!" she squealed to Optimus, "Mama!" she smiled, to Megatron.

Mr. Fowler let out a laugh, "No Miko, that's your Dad and Papa."

Miko just laughed, grabbing onto her Dad's neck. Optimus shook his helm, "We will work with her, do not worry."

The couple turned to walk back to their real bodies and Megatron put Miko into her car seat. Optimus's holo form disappeared once he set the bags behind his front row of seats. Miko watched the steering wheel being to move without anyone being there. "Go?" she asked.

"I am right here Miko." Optimus said, "Just relax sweetspark."

The little girl didn't really understand that, but she knew the voice. Leaning her head back to rest, she did as asked and closed her eyes.

**)()()()()(**

Starscream was preparing Jack's meal; a turkey sandwich with apple pieces on the side. The boy was sitting at the table, looking toward the door every so often. And so were the others. Everyone was waiting for the latest addition to the family once again.

Jack smiled at the seeker, "Thank Star." He said, picking up the apple slice.

"Just eat up." He said, walking over to the chair. Starscream sat down and sighed, "When should they be back? Are they late again?"

Ratchet shrugged, "If they are any later, we should put Jackson to recharge."

The boy looked up at his name being mentioned, "What?"

"Nothing Jack." Bulkhead said, "Grown-up talk."

Jack nodded and went back to his dinner. Then, they heard the sound of a semi pulling up. Airachnid and Arcee squealed, "They're home!"

Outside, Megatrons holo form was taking the car seat with the sleeping child out of Optimus. Once of, the Prime transformed and grabbed the bags that were waiting at their feet. The war lord was carrying the sleeping child into the shelter they called home.

Jackson saw his Dad walk in first and he ran over to him, "Sister!"

"Shh Jackson." Optimus said, setting the bags onto the energon table. He picked up the boy, "She is in recharge already."

Jack looked at his sleeping sister, and then held up his finger to his lips. The others got up and huddled around the child. Breakdown smiled, "She is beautiful." He whispered.

Knockout agreed, "Wow, she really is. And she's so small."

The Prime smiled, "Alright everyone let us give her some space."

The 'family' left, leaving the small family to themselves. Jack smiled, "She tiny."

Megatron nodded, "Yes she is, now let's go to bed. It has been a long day."

They walked past the rec room and went into their room. Jack was brought into the bathroom for his bath with Optimus while Megatron set Miko down in her car seat on the desk. She stirred a little then woke up and looked at her Dad.

"Hello there." He said, "Let us take you for a bath."

He began unbuckling her from her seat and she smiled up at him. They walked into the was racks and were looked at by Jack and Optimus, "Miko!" he said, accidently splashing Optimus.

The Prime wiped his hand, "Hello gorgeous."

Miko giggled as Megatron began taking her dress off. Once the diaper came off, she was placed into the tub with her brother. Jack smiled, "Hi Miko. I Jack."

"Broder!" she squealed, splashing him.

They began splashing each other and laughing, creating a soapy mess everywhere. Megatron had to take Jack out of the sink, "C'mon Jackson, you've had too much fun." Jackson was lifted out of the sink and wrapped in a towel. "I'll take care of him Orion."

The Prime smiled and began washing his new daughter. Her short hair was all wet and clinging to her face. She smiled, "Papa!"

"Hello Miko." He laughed and wrapped her in the other towel. Then, he remembered that the little girl was wearing a disposable cover over herself. He was glad Megatron had carried in one of them along with her pajamas. Miko began kicking her legs around, not wanting her footie PJ's on. "Come now Miko."

She whined, but Optimus got her pajamas on. Miko was picked up and brought into the main part. Megatron and Jack were nowhere to be seen so the Prime thought that they were in the rec room getting ready for recharge. "Hungry." Miko whined, gaining her Papa's attention.

The Prime just headed out to the rec room with his daughter in arms. Like he thought, Megatron and Jackson were rocking together in the rocking chair. Smiling, Optimus walked over to the chair, "Will you watch Miko for a moment?"

He nodded and took his daughter in his other hand. The girl's eyes were drooping but her small smile remained on her face. A few moments later, Optimus walked back in with a small bottle of milk. The sleeping Jackson was handed over to his Papa as his Dad fed Miko. The slightly larger family was almost complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy chapter, I just couldn't think of any other way of Miko coming in. More to come!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Kinda Family**

_Chapter 4_

Miko was sitting in her Dad's lap, sucking milk out of her morning bottle. The night went by well for everyone, no one woke up. Optimus thought it was because she slept a lot beforehand. Jack didn't even wake up, but he's pretty good about that kinda stuff. The boy was currently eating his morning cereal, waiting for his first day with his baby sister to start. "Watch what you're doing Jack." Ratchet warned, noticing that he was about to miss his mouth.

The toddler stuck the spoon in his mouth and ate the cereal. The medic was curious about the new child in base and how Jack would react to not getting full attention of his parents. "Jackson, let's get you dressed then head outside." Arcee said, offering to get him ready.

Jack hoped off the chair and ran to his 'sister's' side. The two left the room and headed for the couples. Speaking of which, they were cooing over their new child while she ate. "Hi there Miko, hi sweetspark! Coochie, coochie coo!" Megatron cooed, tickling her belly.

She giggled and kicked her legs and waved her arms around. Breakdown and Starscream were smirking at the 'hard-core' leader and his daughter. It was cute, they would admit to it, but it could also be used as blackmail if needed. Optimus smiled down at her, "You are a big girl huh? Yes you are, yes you are!"

Ratchet and Bulkhead watched his leader show his softer side to his daughter. Again, it was cute, but so unnatural to see. Bee watched them all coo over the little baby, but he did research about little kids like her. They don't really walk and they can't get rid of their waste like older ones. They do it in their covers, so gross.

"Dad, we play?" Jack asked, tapping on Megatrons foot.

He looked down at his son, "Sorry Jackson, I've got to help your Papa with Miko."

Jackson frowned, "Okay…"

Starscream got up from his spot on the couch and picked Jack up, "You wanna go outside kid?"

He nodded and the two went out into the backyard. There was a little play set out there for the kids to play on. Once Jack was set down, he ran to the slide and began sliding down and laughing. The seeker knew that the couple would have to learn to give each child individual time now and couldn't focus on one child the whole time. But, for now, Starscream planned on becoming an 'uncle' to Jack.

"Look at me!" Jackson called, gaining the attention of Starscream.

The boy slid down the slide again and laughed. "Good job Jackson, keep up the work."

Back inside, Megatron and Optimus were undressing Miko out of her PJ's. That's when the smell hit them, "Ugh, what is that?" Megatron asked, stepping back from their daughter.

"It's her waste." Optimus said, and then hesitantly began to detach the tapes on her diaper.

Both mechs gaged while Miko giggled, "Daddy!"

Optimus disposed the diaper into a garbage waste basket, "Why does this smell so strong?"

Megatron just worried about getting her cleaned up and a new diaper on her. It wasn't easy and it took almost ten minutes. But, between both of them, they got it right. The Prime grabbed a new outfit for his daughter and noticed that Jackson left his lion back on his bed. "Megatron?"

The war world looked up, getting his baby's head through the head hole. "What is it my love?"

"Do you think Jackson is not getting enough attention from us?"

Megatron blinked, then looked at Optimus, "Because of Miko?" he asked. The Prime nodded. He sighed, "Maybe…I feel awful."

"So do I." Optimus said, "I shall get him and we will all stay together."

The war lord nodded and they all walked back into the rec room. Jack was back inside, finger painting with Bee on the floor. Miko was set down on the floor and she tottered over to her older brother. "Ja!"

The older brother looked up and smiled, "Hi Miko. Wanna paint?"

She got her whole hand into the tub of paint and began rubbing it over the large piece of paper. The children laughed as they created a large mess. Ratchet rolled his optics, "What a mess…"

Miko got up from her spot and tottered over to the medic. She clung onto his leg and smeared pink paint onto his paint job. She laughed, "Moo!"

Arcee laughed, "Where does she come up with this stuff?"

Ratchet picked up the child, "Miko, we don't paint on Bots."

She just got more paint on his hands. Megatron got up from his spot on the couch, "No no Miko. Be nice to Ratchet."

"Pretty!" she called, being grasped into her Dad's hands.

Jack was at his feet, wipes in hand, "Here, I help."

The war lord knelt down and Jack began 'wiping' her hands. Optimus smiled, "Good job Jackson."

He smiled up at his Papa, and then helped Miko down. The hugged each other and some 'aw's' were heard from the Cybertronians above.

* * *

><p><strong>A Month Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Jessica was sitting at the human sized table, eating lunch along with Miko in her highchair and Jack on his knees. She was due almost any day now and you could tell. He stomach was, like Jack described it, as big as a doll house. Jess was just wanting to explain to the kid's that there was going to be yet another addition to the family soon.<p>

Miko lifted her hands up, wanting to get out. Jessica helped her out and set her down. The little girl was confused, "What that?" she said, patting Jess's belly.

"It's where your baby brother or sister is." She laughed, heading for the couch.

Jack followed the girls into the other room. Jess slowly sat down on the floor and leaned onto the couch. Miko leaned her head onto the teen's belly, "Baby?"

She nodded, "Yep, you'll see him or her very soon."

Jackson sat down on the other side of Jessica. "I be another brother?"

Again, she nodded, "An even bigger brother. And Miko will be an older sister."

"It girl." Miko said, rubbing the belly.

K.O. was laughing on the chair, "Miko, you can't just decide that."

She looked up at the red medic, "It girl."

Jack tapped her gently, "It's not a girl. It's a boy."

"We don't know what it is yet." Ratchet said, "That's not how it works."

Jackson looked at 'Watchet' and pouted, "I wanna brother."

Breakdown laughed, "Maybe you'll get one."

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah we don't know yet. Could get a brother."

"Or another sister." Airachnid added.

The room was up in conversation with wondering about what the baby was going to be. Jessica didn't really want to talk about this. It was going to be hard enough for her to give up her son/daughter, but she didn't want to think of it in a bad way. Miko noticed a tear fall from her older friends face, "No cry."

The little girl wiped it off her face. Jess smiled, "I didn't mean to Miko, sorry."

"S'okay." She said, leaning her head back onto the belly.

The children leaned onto her belly and sighed. Megatron and Optimus smiled down at their children. The war lord grabbed his mates hand and intertwined fingers. This is what Optimus wanted since day one, and now it was all coming together.

**)()()()()(**

Miko was pushing a stroller with a baby doll in it. Her parents were trying to get her to realize that a baby was on the way and that you had to be gentle when handling it. That they needed to work on with both kids, especially because the baby would fall out of the stroller every so often.

"Baby!" Miko said, holding it to Arcee.

The femme looked down at the little girl and raised an optic ridge, "Yup, now go play."

In her purple footie, Miko ran with the doll over to her brother. Jackson was sitting with Bumblebee on the couch in his own red footie pajamas. They were watching something on the TV, with an annoying yellow sponge or two flying midgets.

Miko sat down in the stroller with the doll in her lap. Optimus and Megatron watched each of them start to dose off. They each picked up a child and bid good night to their friends. Walking into their room, the children were almost asleep. "Okay children, let us get some recharge."

Jackson pouted, "No sleep." He yawned.

Megatron smiled and placed him into his bed. Lifting the covers over him, Jack snuggled into place. "Goodnight Jackson."

He smiled, "Night Dad."

The Prime placed his little girl into the pack-and-play. They found out that Miko tosses and turns and falls out of bed when she sleeps. Miko lay right in and covered herself in her baby blanket. Optimus smiled and headed for his and his mates berth. Megatron shot off the lights and let his mate snuggle into his chest.

**12:09 AM**

The rain was hitting the roof heavy. It just started and was getting louder by the minute. The lighting and thunder approached ten minutes later. Jack and Miko both woke up in their beds. The four year old climbed out of bed and went to his sisters. She looked like she was going to cry. "Shh Miko, we be okay."

She looked at him and began to whimper when more thunder was heard. "Daddy…"

Jack patted her head, trying to be brave and keep his own tears in his eyes. Lighting came into the room and they both screamed. Optimus and Megatron heard their children's wails and they both got out of bed.

Both of them were crying loudly and holding up their arms to their Sire's. Megatron picked up his son and Optimus his daughter. The mechs began pacing the room and patting their children's backs.

Jack and Miko calmed down in ten minutes time. They fell asleep and the couple wanted to sleep too. Placing the children in-between them and placed Miko's blanket over both of them. The kissed their children's foreheads and then kissed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I love y'all who review! You make me want to write and write! Rain Megami in particular. I hope you guys love it like I do.<strong>

**WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER IS TOTALLY EPIC!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Kinda Family**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews y'all! IDEAS WOULD HELP ME OUT GUYS!<strong>

* * *

><p>Knockout was aggravated; the little girl wouldn't stop bugging him. Her parents were out and about having to meet with some important people before the latest arrival would arrive. Everyone agreed that they could watch the kids while they were out. Miko became stuck with K.O. for some reason. She was sitting on the counter playing with some baby dolls. "Out!" she called.<p>

The red medic turned from his work, "What?"

"I hungry." said Miko.

Knockout sighed, "Fine, maybe you'll go into recharge after it."

He grabbed Miko from her playing spot and they walked into the rec room. Bulkhead spotted the medic walk in, "Hey Miko."

She smiled, "Bulky!"

Miko reached her arms out to him. The medic handed her over in less than a spark beat, "Here you go Bulkhead. By the way, she's hungry."

The Wrecker took the little girl, "That's okay, we'll get her fed." Bulkhead turned on his holo form and went into the kitchen with Miko in his holo form arms. Reaching into a cabinet, he pulled out a case of applesauce and then found a spoon.

They walked over to the human sized table and he set Miko into her highchair. Opening the applesauce, he set the spoon on tray then transformed. The little girl grabbed the spoon and threw it onto the ground, then laughed. She grabbed the cup and used her fingers to scooped some mush into her mouth.

Bulkhead sighed, "Miko no, you gotta use the spoon."

"No!" she yelled, sticking her fingers into her mouth.

The Wrecker just shook his head and let the girl to it her way. By the time she finished, her hair was coated with the sticky sauce and her face and her fingers. Ratchet walked in by the time Bulkhead was trying to get Miko cleaned up. "Bulkhead, what happened to her?"

"She fed herself." He sheepishly said.

The older medic walked over and helped the Wrecker. "Don't do this again."

Bulkhead nodded, "You can feed her next then."

Miko smiled up at the larger mechs and just laughed at their silly words. Ratchet smiled, "You're very happy about this huh?"

"Chet!" she squealed.

Bulkhead picked her up, "She's gotta soft spot for ya doc."

He just left the room, not wanting to deal with those two any longer. Bulk walked into the rec room and set her down by the toys. She went into the pile and found her dolls. Miko grabbed two dolls and gave one to the Wrecker, "No Miko, I'll just watch."

She frowned, "Play!"

"Miko, no." he said.

Miko frowned and pouted.

**)()()()()()(**

Jack and Starscream were outside in the back yard. The little boy was building a huge block tower and the Seeker was 'helping' him. "Here Star! Here" Jack said, pointing to the top of the blocks.

Starscream set the block down and watched the boy set another one down. Jack liked Starscream he was like another Dad to him sometimes. Especially when Miko would hog all the attention. But, he loved his parents still. "Jackson, did you eat when you were with Arcee?"

He looked up at the talking mech, "Yes, PBJ."

"I just wanted to make sure." He reassured.

The two kept building the tower of blocks for quite some time. Starscream probably wouldn't admit it, but he like spending time with Jack. He was a good kid, did have his moments, but he wasn't scared of him unlike Miko. Miko was terrified of him for some reason. Her father was scarier then him most of the time.

"Starscream." Someone called. The Seeker turned around and saw Airachnid walking peeking her head out of the window, "Ratchet said it's time for their naps."

Jack frowned, "I don't wanna."

The Seeker picked him up, "Tough, you don't want to get in trouble do you?" Jackson shook his head. "Then taking an hour long recharge won't bother you."

They walked into the base and headed for Optimus and Megatrons quarters. But, Starscream couldn't help but smirk at the sight in the rec room. Miko must have convinced Soundwave and Bulkhead to play dolls with her. He quickly passed, not wanting to get caught laughing.

Jackson sighed when they reached the familiar room. He didn't want to nap, that was only for babies. He wasn't a baby, he's a big boy. Starscream set Jack down onto his bed, "No nap."

"Yes Jackson, don't make me get Ratchet in here." The Seeker threatened.

Jack became quiet. Last time he wouldn't take a nap, Ratchet yelled at him and made him sleep in the med lab. It was scary, even though the medic said he was sorry afterwards. Starscream handed Jackson Leo and left the room, leaving the window opened as well as the door. Everyone knew that none of the children could sleep well if there wasn't light or someone in there.

Miko and Bulkhead walked into the room as well, "Okay kids, recharge then you can come play."

The girl pouted, "No."

"Miko, I'm not gonna fight you." The Wrecker said, "Get some recharge."

He left the room and headed back to the rec room. Jack watched Miko standing in her pack-in-play. She wouldn't lay down like a good girl, "Miko, go to sleep."

"No!" she pouted, throwing out her blanket and bunny.

Jack sighed, "Watchet come in."

Miko didn't care; she'd get out of taking a nap. Her brother just turned around, becoming a little tired himself. The little girl wasn't gonna have that. "Out!"

Nothing came from Jack or the hallway. But the toddler wasn't going to give up, "Bulk! Chet!"

Nada, so Miko decided to use her secret weapon. She sat down and began wailing loudly. Jack covered his ears, knowing that Miko just didn't want to sleep. Out in the rec room, Bulkhead looked at Ratchet, "Should we get her?"

"No, she's just trying to get out of taking a nap." Ratchet said, turning up the volume. "If she doesn't stop in five minutes, then you can grab her."

The Wrecker nodded and looked at the TV. Throughout the base, everyone could hear Miko crying, but it did stop soon enough. Thirty minutes later, Optimus and Megatron walked in, "Where are the children?"

Bulkhead pointed to the hall, "Supposed to be in recharge."

Optimus nodded and sat down, sighing loudly. "Long day?" Breakdown asked.

Megatron nodded, "We finally convinced the majority to let us send them to school once they're of age. But it took all day long to do it."

"But you got it down right?" Bulk asked. They nodded, "Then that's it, you're fine now."

The Prime nodded, "For now, if anything trouble happens, we must go back to convince."

They all knew it was gonna be hard to get the kid's through school, but they could do it. "Dad!" a little voice called from the couple's room.

"I'll get him." Megatron said, heading for his room. Once there, Jack was standing there with his hair all over the place. "Hello Jackson."

He smiled, "Play?"

The mech nodded and picked up his son. They left the room and headed over for the pile of toys. Jack found is trucks and began driving them around all of the giant's legs. "Did Miko fight to recharge?" Optimus asked.

Bulkhead nodded, "She cried for a while, then fell asleep."

"At least she went to sleep." K.O. said, "That cry was louder than Screamer screaming."

The seeker frowned, "Whatever K.O."

Jack walked over to his Papa, "Where baby?"

"That is not where we went to day Jackson." Optimus explained, "But your younger sibling should be here any day now."

The boy sighed and nodded, "Otay, I go play now."

And with that he ran off to go play once more. Thirty more minutes later, feet came into the room. Airachnid was holding Miko in her arms, "You're princess was calling master."

Miko held out her arms to her Daddy, "Daddy!"

"Hello sweetspark." He cooed. "Did you recharge well?"

She nodded and cuddled into his hand, "Hungry."

Optimus looked at the time, "Can you wait another hour? Then you may consume."

Miko nodded again and squirmed, "Down."

Megatron set her down and she ran over to Jack. She found her dolls again and preoccupied herself. The other Bot's and Con's got themselves energon so that they didn't consume while the children did. They couldn't do that anymore, it was too hard to try and feed someone and then yourself. "Did you hear from Jessica today?" Arcee asked, leaning back on her chair.

The Prime shook his head, "Nothing since yesterday. But she may call soon."

* * *

><p><strong>1:39 AM<strong>

* * *

><p>The home comm. began going off which brought all of the Cybertronians out of base. Megatron answered the comm., "Base, go ahead."<p>

"M-Megatron?" the voice said, "It's me Jess."

She sounded in pain, "Jessica, what's wrong?" Knockout asked.

There was a slight moan, "I'm headed to the hospital. My water broke almost twenty minutes ago."

Optimus began to freak, "The baby! The baby's on its way! We must go! We have to be there in time!"

"Calm down Optimus." Ratchet said, "Gather your supplies you'll need and head over to the hospital."

With that request, he ran into his quarters and quickly grabbed the bag full of baby supplies. Jack and Miko were both awake now, "What wrong?"

The Prime walked over, "The baby is coming. We must go." He softly kissed their heads, "Listen and be good."

The children watched their Papa leave. Optimus quickly transformed and Arcee placed the bag in his trunk. "Call us when you know anything."

The semi raced out of there and Megatron right behind him. Cries were heard from the couple's quarters, Ratchet headed that way. Miko was standing in her pack-in-play while Jack was on his tip-toes trying to comfort her, "Be quiet Miko. They come back."

"They'll be back very soon." Ratchet soothed. He picked them up and headed into the rec room. It wasn't as crowded any longer, except for Starscream.

Jack held out his arms to the Seeker. Starscream took the boy and went to sit on the couch. He laid Jack onto his chest and began patting the boy's back. Ratchet went to sit on the rocking chair with Miko.

* * *

><p><strong>2:09 AM<strong>

Hospital

* * *

><p>Morgan and Orion were riding the elevator, heading up to the delivery ward. Their hands intertwined, anxiously waiting to see their sondaughter. They did finalize names: Rafeal if it's a boy and Rose if it's a girl.

The elevator stopped and Orion raced to the check in desk, "Jessica Esquivel?"

The young blonde clerk looked threw the check in list, "Door three on the left."

Morgan and Optimus headed that way and knocked on the door lightly, "C'mon in." a woman's voice called.

Jessica was laying on the bed with a woman at her side, a nurse, "You must be the couple who's going to take baby Esquivel. I'm just the nurse."

They nodded and headed for Jessica's side, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, they gave me meds already."

Orion sat down next to her and took her hand, "We'll be here for you. Where is your mother?"

"Out of town, she wouldn't want to be here anyways." She frowned.

Morgan softly smiled at her, "We won't leave your side Jessica."

She smiled, "Thank you, really." Jess sighed, "So where are the kids?"

"Home." Orion said, "The others are caring for them until we can."

Jessica laughed, "The doc's watching the kids? They can stop by once their new brother/sister arrives."

Morgan pulled up a seat next to his mate, "The other's will want to come too."

"Whatever you guys want." She said, clenching her teeth a bit.

The couple looked concerned, "What's wrong dear?"

She tried smiling a little, "The baby's just trying to come out. Ugh…I feel like it's killing me."

The nurse smiled, "You've got a long while Hun, get some sleep so you have strength for the birthing."

Her head it the bed and her face turned red, "Ugh."

Morgan smiled, "It'll be worth it Jessica."

"Yeah I'll be able to wear my skinny jeans again." Jessica closed her eyes, "And get my old life back."

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 AM<strong>

Base

* * *

><p>Miko woke in the arms of the red and white medic. "Chet…" she whispered. He snored a bit, so she hit his chest, "Chet!"<p>

The mech woke up a bit, "Miko, stop it."

"Hungry!" she whined.

Ratchet groaned and got up from the chair. And by the smell of it, she needed a change too. He decided to take of that after she ate because she would need a bath too. He found her a bottle and just handed it to her. She went right at it as they went into Optimus and Megatrons quarters. Finding a pair of clothes for her to wear for the day, he brought her into the wash racks and set her on the counter.

Miko still ate and watched the medic get her bath ready. Once she finished, she was being undressed by the medic and then set in the sink. The rubber duck was placed in as well. Miko grabbed it and squeaked it. The medic smiled and began washing her thin black hair.

Ratchet tolerated the squeaking for a while, until it wouldn't stop. He took it away, "Knock it off Miko."

She frowned, "Mean."

Then she began splashing his hands. Ratchet let her be; at least it wasn't the annoying noise any longer. She finished up and was wrapped in the blue towel. After diapering and getting her dress on, they walked into the rec room to find Starscream and Jack waking up and eating.

Miko was set down and went to go play. The time was about seven now, "Anything from Optimus or Megatron?" Arcee asked, sitting on the couch.

Ratchet shook his head, "Nothing."

Jack frowned, "Papa and Dad gone?"

"Yep, but they'll be back soon." Airachnid reassured. "Then you can see your new brother or sister."

The toddler smiled, "I be a bigger brother."

Starscream nodded, "Yep, that means you've gotta help them a lot more now."

"You too." Arcee said, patting Miko's head.

The girl smiled, "Sister big!"

The Bots and Cons smiled at the children, knowing that they were excited to meet their new brother or sister as much as they were.

* * *

><p><strong>8:16 AM<strong>

Hospital

* * *

><p>The doctor walked into the room, "Okay Miss Esquivel, let's see how far dilated you are." The doc looked at the two males in the room, "That means you're gonna have to leave."<p>

Morgan grabbed Orion by the hand and headed for the door, "We'll be right out there Jessica."

She nodded as she watched them walk. Orion smiled as the couple headed for the waiting room so they could update the family back home. "Hello there." Megatron said, "Anyone there?"

"Breakdown and Knockout here." The blue mechs voice said.

Megatron smiled, "Just wanting to update you with what's happening. Jessica is due to deliver at any given moment."

The medic's voice came on next, "Great, I'll let the others know."

"Mr. um…Tron?" the doctor's voice called. "You can come back in."

Orion smiled, "Come on Morgan."

The couple walked back in and the doctor smiled, "She's ready to deliver, but after doing on last ultra sound we saw that the baby's umbilical cord is wrapped around the neck. If she/he would try and get out any further, we could lose her/him."

Worry came into Orion's eyes, "So, what do you have to do now?"

"Well," the doctor said, bringing them back into the room, "We have to perform a C-section. It's a painless procedure to get the baby out. You'll both be welcome into the operation room."

Jess's face was worried, "So I'll be okay right?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes, we'll make sure of it."

She sighed and clutched her stomach. "Let's just get this little one out of me please!"

Some nurses walked into the room shortly after the couple got into scrubs. They began wheeling her out of the room and down the hall. Morgan and Orion were right behind them holding hands as they walked. The Prime was getting anxious by the second; his child could die before his own eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review's are loved here!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Kinda Family**

_Chapter 6_

The Cybertronians sat in the rec room, waiting for the couple to call them and let them know anything. The kids were taking a nap early considering that they were woken early in the morning. Starscream was getting impatient, "Why haven't they called?"

"Jessica's probably in labor." Knockout said.

The other's nodded, except for Ratchet. He was in the couples quarters, making sure that the kids were okay. Truth be told, he was anxious to see the new little one too, but he also wanted these kids to know that they were important too. Miko was currently jumping up and down in her pack-and-play, not wanting to go to sleep. "Come on Miko, you've gotta take a nap."

She frowned, "No!"

"Miko, do you want your Sire to become upset with you?" he asked, resting his helm on one hand.

Miko stopped jumping and looked at the medic. Her eyes glistened with some tears, "Daddy…"

Ratchet freaked, and then mentally groaned. She missed Optimus and Megatron, that's why she won't sleep. Picking her up, he began pacing around the room while rubbing her back. "It's okay Miko. They'll be back soon."

She sniffled and buried her head into the shoulder. "Otay."

He felt bad; Ratchet didn't mean to say anything like that. He decided to bring her into the rec room and get her mind off of things. The big, bad medic walked into the room and sat down on the rocking chair. Arcee snickered, "Couldn't leave her to sleep alone?"

Ratchet glared at her, mindlessly rubbing Miko's back. The femme took the hint and went back to assembling the crib for the new boy/girl. This is some last minute things to get ready that Optimus and Megatron forgot to do. Some other things were like organizing clothes into girl clothes and boy clothes, binkies, diapers, toys, blankets, and other things.

Airachnid was helping her with the crib blankets and pillows. Breakdown and Knockout were staying close to the comm. system, Bulkhead and Bee were getting the others their consumption mid-day meal, Starscream and Soundwave were getting some things into boxes and tubs.

Miko lifted her head up and smiled at Ratchet, "Mama."

Hospital

The couple was waiting outside of the operating room, waiting for the doctors to prep up. Morgan decided to inform the others, "Megatron, what's happened? What is the gender?" Knockout asked quickly.

Orion smiled, "We are still waiting."

"Papa!" the little girl's voice called. "Daddy!"

The couple smiled, "Hello sweetspark." Morgan cooed. "Daddy and Papa will be home soon." They saw the doctor heading for them, "Jessica is in the operation room and we shall be in there now. We will call you back soon."

The doc walked up to the m and smiled, "We're ready for you."

Orion gripped Morgan's hand as they walked down to the room. Five nurses and another doctor were already in there with Jessica lying on the medical bed. There was a curtain drawn between her head and the rest of her body. "Hey guys." Jess said, nervous showing.

There was a stool next to her head and Orion took it. He moved some lose strains of her hair from her face, "Jessica, you will be alright. According to what we know, you won't be able to feel anything."

She smiled, "I know, but I just can't wait till I see him/her."

One of the doctors walked over to them, "We're going to begin now. Are you ready to see your child?"

They all nodded and the doctor went to the other side of the curtain. Orion looked up at Morgan, "Here we go."

Morgan watched the doctors cut into her stomach and find where the baby was. There was a lot of blood everywhere. Orion saw this too and became uneasy. "Don't look Prime." Jessica said, gaining his attention.

The robot in disguise looked down at her with a small smile. "I will be fine Jessica."

She nodded, some sweat formed on her forehead, "I know, I just wish my mom was here."

"We're here for you." Morgan said, trying to comfort her.

Some beeping off the monitors sounded. They all looked for the noise, "It's alright, the monitor just came undone." One of the nurses said, wiping away some sweat.

Orion and Jessica nodded, gaining some reassurance about the baby. Five minutes of doctors asking for things or to move out of the way went by. "I see the infant." The doctor said.

Base

Jack sat on Starscreams lap, coloring something in his coloring book. He smiled down at his work, "Look Star!"

The seeker looked at the child's mess of colors. "Good job Jackson."

The boy smiled and went back to coloring the picture. Breakdown just walked down the hallway, "They're operating now."

Ratchet's optic's widened, "That's not supposed to happen. Human's birth like us, what's wrong with the child?"

K.O., who was holding Miko, shrugged, "He didn't say anything except for that they would be in there with her."

Quickly searching up some reasons and about the procedure, he sighed, "Okay, Jessica and the baby should be alright."

"Good." Arcee said, grabbing Jack from the seeker, "Now we can feed the children and wait for them to come back."

The older doc shook his head, "The couple won't be back tonight. If the baby didn't 'come out' properly, it will have to stay in the hospital."

Airachnid nodded, "That means they're gonna want to stay too."

Miko looked up at them, "No Papa?"

They shook their head, "Sorry Miko, not tonight." Bulkhead said. "But, we'll have fun."

Jack smiled, "Yay! We party!"

"No parties." Ratchet said grabbing the boy from Arcee and setting him down at the table.

Miko was placed in her highchair. Airachnid set down their plates of food and they began eating, with or without spoons.

Then, Miko got a fun idea. Getting some of her mac-n-cheese onto her spoon and threw it at her brother. "Miko!" he whined, "NO!" She giggled and did it again. "Stop it!"

Ratchet watched her fling more food at her brother. She picked her up, "Miko, that's a bad thing and your brother asked you to stop."

Sadly for the medic, her spoon was still in her hand. Miko flung some of that cheesy stuff onto his face, right between the optics. Miko was cracking up while everyone else was frozen in place with fear for the girl.

He brought her into the wash racks and washed off his own face. Then, Ratchet brought her into her pack-in-play and set her down. "Not a peep. You're in time out."

Hospital

Jessica was freaking out, they saw her child in there, waiting to come into the world. Orion was just as jumpy. Morgan stood up and got closer to the doctors. One of them began lifting the small baby out of her open stomach and a nurse began getting blood and water out of the baby's lungs.

"Do you want to cut your sons umbilical cord sir?" a young nurse asked, handing him some scissors.

He nodded and headed over to the now wailing infant. Orion's 'eyes' widened, "Son?"

The nurse nodded, "Congrats!"

Jessica and Orion began crying, "It's a boy!"

"Little Rafeal Leonardo." She sobbed, "I want to see him."

Megatron walked back, "He has your nose Jessica."

She smiled and Orion wiped some tears off her cheeks, "It will be a beautiful nose."

The cries began to die down as the doctor walked over to them with a little blue bundle, "Here he is. He's a little healthy boy, except he might be a little small for his age."

Orion held his son to his human chest and smiled, "Oh Morgan, he's here."

"I know and he's wonderful." His mate said, kissing his forehead.

Jessica was being stitched back up at the moment, "Can I please see him?"

The Prime leaned down slowly and showed the girl her baby. She began crying again, "He's perfect."

Her smile grew once she saw Rafeal smile a little. "He smiled." Orion cooed.

The nurse came back and took away their baby, "I'll bring him back to the room. Go call your families. Jessica, your mother's here to see you."

The couple walked out of the room and started taking off their scrubs. Morgan wiped away his mate's tears, "Don't cry love. He's here and well, now we must call the others."

"It is just so wonderful." He said, hugging his mate.

Morgan nodded, "It is, and now we have to inform the others about the news."

Base

Miko was crying in the couple's room. Ratchet sat outside of it, knowing that this was going to be only way Miko was going to learn anything. Bulkhead walked to the medic, "Can you get her now?"

The Wrecker was holding his hands to his ears. "Nope, she's got another minute."

"Well, can the time go any slower?" he whined, walking away.

Ratchet just sighed and leaned his head onto the door. Time was truly going slow and he felt bad for Jack who had to use the bathroom. Optimus and Megatron wanted to start training Miko since the baby would need to use diapers for a long time as well. The screaming died down a little, but it was still going on.

Checking his internal clock, he sighed and got up, deciding to let her out thirty seconds early. Opening the door he saw Miko holding her tiny arms up to him, Oh Miko, it wasn't that bad."

He picked her up and placed her close to his spark, "Now hush, we'll take a bath then get your bottle ready."

They went into the wash rack and Ratchet began to fill the 'tub' then undress the girl. She sniffled a little, "Sorry."

Ratchet stopped in mid dress removal. "It's okay Miko, just know that that's bad."

She nodded, "I bad?"

"No Miko." He said, placing her into the warm water, "your action was bad. Just don't do it again."

Miko nodded, then began splashing around in the water. This caused the medic to splash back a little bit while he washed her.

Out in the rec room, Arcee was squealing, "It's a boy! Little Rafeal!"

"Oh my Primus!" Airachnid said, jumping off the chair.

The two femmes began jumping up and down in excitement. Jack looked at them, a little scared, "Brother?"

Breakdown nodded, "Yep, you got a brother now Jack."

"I biggest!" he said, standing up and puffing out his little chest.

Bee and Bulk began laughing a little, "Sure Jackie."

The Seeker scooped the boy into his claws and they headed out of the room to get his pajamas on. He smiled when the boy couldn't get his head through the head hole. Helping him out, he saw Jack's smiling face looking at him, "You're my brother Star."

Hospital

The mechs got moved into an entirely new room, Jessica not there. She wasn't even on the same floor anymore. Jessica's mother requested that she doesn't see her child because she would become attached to him and that's not good. Orion looked out the window, waiting for the nurse to bring their son to them.

According to what the doctors told them, Rafeal could leave tomorrow night. They didn't want to leave their child alone in the hospital, so they agreed to stay with him here. The nurse walked in, pushing a little cradle in front of himself. Morgan looked up, "Is that him?"

"Yep, he's a quiet one, but can definitely be loud if he wants too." The nurse laughed.

Orion slowly walked over to the sleeping new born and smiled, "He's wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I needed to update and this quickie was all y'all needed, right?<strong>

**There's gonna be more in like a day or two, don't worry.**

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY REQUESTS, PLEASE PM OR REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Kinda Family**

_Chapter 7_

Starscream was the only one up, other then Jack. It was about six thirty in the morning and Jackson couldn't sleep any longer. The seeker put on a television children show for the four year old. It was something about a mouse and a duck in a house. Starscream doesn't really care, he like's to see the child happy and quiet, especialy queit.

"Star, when Papa and Dad get home?" Jackson asked, taking his thumb out of his mouth.

The seeker shrugged, "Tonight sometime. Don't worry Jackson."

The boy smiled, "With broder?" he nodded at the boy. "What his name?"

"Rafeal."

Jack smiled, "Raffy."

Starscream smiled, "Sure Jackson, what ever makes you happy."

"Food make my belly happy." Jack said, patting his stomach.

The Seeker stood up and headed into the kitchen, taking the hint from his little friend. Pouring some dry cereal into a plastic bowl, he also grabbed a sippy cup for Jack and went back into the rec room. Jackson was holding up his hands, wanting to eat on the couch. Starscream set down the human food and Jack went right for it.

Knockout and Breakdown walked into the room, "You're up early."

"Jackson refused to sleep any longer and I was not going to let him wake Miko." Starscream said, crossing his legs.

The medic and his partner nodded and knelled down next to the boy, "Are you ready for the baby to come home?"

Jack nodded, "Raffy his name."

Breakdown laughed, "That is his name Jack. But it's Raf."

"Raffy!" the boy said, crossing his arms.

The blue mech glared, "No, it's Raf."

Jack stood up, "Raffy!"

Breakdown got closer to Jack's face, "Raf!"

"RAFFY!"

"RAF!"

"ENOUGH!" Ratchet said, walking into the room, "Do you want to wake Miko?"

Jack and Breakdown looked at their feet, "Sorry Watchet."

The mech didn't say anything, he just looked sad. The others began coming into the room, becoming more and more excited about Rafael's arrival. "Mama!" a little one's voice called from the couple's room.

Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out who 'mama' is. Slowly, and when no one was looking at him, the older medic got out of his seat and headed for the couples room. Miko was standing in her pack-in-play, looking ready to try and climb out herself. Ratchet went to her and held out his hand for her to climb onto, "Miko, I am Ratchet, not your 'mama'."

"No, you mama!" she said, hugging his thumb.

He sighed and headed back to the rec room with the little girl in his hand.

Hospital

Orion was watching the door, waiting for them to bring in their son. They spent the night in the hospital room without Rafeal. He was under the watchful eyes of nurses in the nursery. It was a long night, even though they didn't have their son with them. They were allowed to take their baby home today and Morgan was getting the baby carrier/car seat from Orion's real form.

The Prime began pacing the room, trying to remember everything he read about newborns. They can produce waste up to ten times a day and they consumed about double that. Sleeping was something they did during the day and not at night. The door opened and in walked Morgan, a little disappointing to Orion. "I've got Rafael's clothes for today along with his car seat."

"Wonderful." Orion said, kissing his mates cheek. "Our baby's coming home."

Morgan nodded and looked at the little seat, "Do you think he will fit?"

The Prime nodded, "He will fit, do not worry."

The war lord wrapped his arm around Orion's shoulder and let him nuzzle, "I hope Miko won't become upset with her new brother."

"She will not, I am sure." Orion said.

They looked towards the door and heard the door open. In came the same nurse as last night with their son. Rafeal wasn't making a peep in his cradle, "Good morning gentlemen."

Morgan walked over to his son, ignoring the nurse. Looking over his son, he saw his full head of hair sticking to his head and looking wet and sweaty. His eyes were closed and a green hospital binky was in his mouth. "Well, I'll leave you three for the moment to get Rafeal situated. I'll head back in with some last minute paperwork for you both."

Orion nodded, "Thank you."

The nurse left while Orion and Morgan looked over their little angel. Slowly, and ever so carefully, Morgan lifted their son out of his cradle and into his arms. The Prime's spark fluttered when he watched him. "Megatronus…he is wonderful."

He nodded and smiled, "Let's get him ready to go home Orion."

The Prime already had his new clothes in hand. Again, slowly and carefully, Morgan set his new son down. Unwrapping the little bundle of blankets around his son, Orion looked at their little on and began undoing the little snaps on the clothes. Smiling, Morgan helped Orion put on the new blue Onesise.

Rafeal didn't move unless it was a little twitch in his hands. It was Orion's turn to pick up Raf and he did, cuddling him to his chest.

Base

Miko and Jack were coloring a picture for their baby brother Rafeal. There was a picture of their dad and papa on there and some of the others. They were currently working on drawing Soundwave and Bumblebee. Arcee and Airachnid walked over to the kids who were still in their PJ's. "You want to take Miko or Jack?" The femme bot asked the techno-organic.

"I'll take Jack." She said, making a surprise attack on the little boy.

He squealed and looked up at Airachnid, "Hey Airy! Put me down! I gotta finish Wave!"

She smiled, "Nah, you're comin' with me little man."

They walked into the couple's room and she set him down. Running over to his very familiar tub full of clothes, he tore off his t-shirt and put on a grey one. Jack needed help with his pants, but soon got them buttoned and covering his little bottom.

Miko and Arcee walked into the room while the others headed out. Arcee didn't like getting Miko ready. Especially changing her, it was gross to her. The femme set Miko down and found a clean diaper. Miko just looked up at her changer and laughed, "Cee!"

Arcee didn't say anything, just focused on getting the nasty thing off of Miko. Once that happened and she got cleaned, Arcee tapped on the new diaper. "Okay Miko, what dress do you want today?"

She sat up and looked at her pile of clean clothes. "Pink!"

The femme helped Miko putting it on, but let her do a majority of it herself. The little girl smiled up at her friend and held out her arms, "Where daddy?"

"They're comin' Miko, don't worry." Arcee said, going back into the rec room with her.

Miko was set down and she ran back to her older brother who was coloring their picture still.

Hospital

Morgan was holding the baby carrier while Orion finished the last of the paperwork. Rafeal was still sleeping, something they weren't completely used to with their other children. Handing the nurse the clipboard, they walked out of the hospital and joined hands with each other.

Heading for the semi, Morgan lifted his little boy into the car and securely attached him in. Then, his holo-form vanished and Optimus shut his door. Driving off, he looked to the sky and saw his mate heading for their home. They agreed that Megatron would arrive first and prepare a bottle for Rafeal and also prepare the others for their arrival.

That's when the Prime began to worry about what he would do if Rafeal began to cry while they were driving home. It would be a long ride home and he didn't want anything to happen. Going just above the speed limit, he turned onto the busy highway and headed back home with his precious cargo.

Megatron, on the other hand, was going as fast as he could to return to his other kids. He truly missed them and couldn't wait to hear and see them again. Seeing his home coming up, he quickly landed and transformed. Walking in, more like jogging in, he got all optic's on him. "Where's the baby?" Starscream asked.

Megatron walked further into the rec room, "With Optimus, where are my-"

"DADDY!" two little voices squealed from behind the large couch.

The war lord smiled and held out his arms and knelled down, "Children!"

They ran to him and smiled, "Miss!" Miko said, cuddling into his left hand.

Jack was in his right hand, "Where Papa?"

"On his way little one." Megatron said, smiling. "Did you have a good time?"

Miko nodded, "We color!"

Jackson nodded, "And we eat!"

Megatron chuckled and set his children down, "I must prepare Rafeal a bottle for when he arrives with your Papa."

They looked up at him, "Otay."

Ratchet watched them run over to their coloring supplies once more. The medic walked over to Megatron who was warming up a bottle of formula for him. "How is he?"

"He is the smallest human you will ever see." Megatron said, twisting the nipple onto the bottle with his thumb and finger gently.

The medic nodded, "But is her healthy?"

The war lord nodded, "Very." Walking into the rec room, bottle in hand, he sat down on the couch, "It's good to be back home."

Ratchet sat down across from him, "The children were good. They did miss you both."

"That's a good thing." Megatron said.

K.O. leaned onto Breakdowns shoulder, which caused the blue mech to push him off. "They should arrive any minute, right?"

The Decepticon nodded, "Any moment."

As if on cue, the faint sound of the semi engine coming from the still opened door. Megatron quickly got up and headed out to his mate. The door was opened and the war lord took out the carrier and carefully cupped it into his hand.

Optimus transformed and stood up, "Welcome home Rafeal Leonardo."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna make you wait! HA!<strong>

**JK, no. it's not my fault, it's really not. I need some good ideas to keep this up.**


End file.
